Radical Rovers
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: Axel and Ariel are soon expecting a child of their own, and are overjoyed for it. But on a stormy night something unexpected crashes near their HQ, but it brings a new threat to them, something they never faced before.
1. Surprises

**Author's Note: ****Hello there, it's been a while since I last wrote a story, but alas here is a new one, I hope you all like it. And also please leave a review, I removed the Annoymous reader block so anyone can read it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Surprises

The sound of running water filled one of the many bathrooms as a lone Rover was showering inside. Soon the water died down as it was turned off, replaced by the single drips coming from the nozzle. The door leading into the room opened and Axel walked inside, fully clothed in black shorts and a white t-shirt, drying off the rest of his damped fur.

After finishing he hanged the towel around his neck, a frown formed as he looked upon the empty bed. Strange he woke up first and Ariel was still asleep. Deciding to shower first he left her side for a bit and hoped to find her still there afterwards. Eyes roamed all over till the sights of a folded up letter rested on the nightstand on his wife's side of the bed. Moving over to it he picked up the paper and unfolded it, eyes scanned at the words written on it.

_Axel_

_I woke up and saw that you were up first, I started to feel a little sick so I decided to go see Professor Hubert. Plus also I wanted to get an update on our child, hope he or she is coming along good. I'll tell you what happened afterwards. Love you._

_Your wife_

_Ariel_

Axel smiled as he finished the letter, his mind now in deep thought. Ariel was pregnant, and he was going to be a father. Oh how overjoyed he was when she told him, even though it started out bad in the beginning. One morning Ariel woke up feeling sick, she complained of feeling light headed, and feeling sick in her stomach. Of course Axel was concerned but Ariel just waved it off, saying it must have been a bug and that it wouldn't last that long. He was ok with it at first but his concern got the best of him in which he told the others, who were also worried about her.

But as the days passed nothing changed with Ariel's condition. He remembered that day so vaguely; they were in the kitchen with everyone else, when it happened. It worried everyone else very much and it was the last time they were going to let it happen, so they made her go see the professor.

**Flashback**

The air in the kitchen was filled with the voices of the Rovers as they all sat down eating their lunch. Shag had made some homemade pizza, of course everyone got their favorite toppings, and they were all enjoying it. Just then Ariel got up to get a refill of milk, she was happily laughing until she got to the counter. Just then something flared up in her stomach, the glass in her hand fell to the ground with a shatter as both hands clutched the aching spot.

"Ariel!" Axel cried out as he rushed to his wife's side, catching her in his arms. The others stopped what they were doing as they saw what happened as well. "What's wrong, is it your stomach again?" He asked, even though the answer was clear.

They were joined by Shadow and Blitz, who helped hold Ariel up. "Alright this has gone on for too long Ariel," Shadow commented to his daughter, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Dad does have a point," her husband seconded, rubbing her stomach to sooth the pain.

"Bout time you see comrade Hubert," Exile suggested, standing up in his seat.

"Yes you should," Krystal agreeded, as did everyone else.

"Oh alright," She finally gave in, even though she thought it was just something minor. "But what about the glass?"

"Ron't rorry Ri Rot Rit(Don't worry I got it)," Shag volunteered as he walked to the mess, pulled out a broom and dust pan from his fur and started to sweep it up.

"Come on hun, let's go," Axel gestured as Shadow, Blitz and himself helped her to the Professor's lab.

A few minutes later Axel and the others could be found outside, enjoying their day by either relaxing or playing around on the beach. They had found Professor Hubert in his lab when they came in, his eyes raised in worry as he saw the three of the Rovers bring in Ariel together. Axel explained what has been going on with her and the event back in the kitchen. The Professor nodded at it all as he said that some tests would needed to be performed, and asked them to leave for a bit. They were hesitant at first but then agreed to do so, telling Ariel that they would be outside waiting when she finished.

"So what do you think is wrong?" Blitz asked, as he and Krystal were sitting down on the steps in front of the entrance.

"I don't know," Axel shrugged in response, sitting on the small porch next to his parents, who were sitting on a bench. "But I hope she'll be alright.

"Chances are it could be a stomach bug," Krystal suggested, leaning back a bit. "Couldn't be that big."

"That what makes me worried, it's been going on for a few days already."

"Axel don't worry things will be fine," Sierra spoke up, catching their attention. "The professor is really good and he won't let anything happen to her."

"I know but-"

"Axel!" Ariel's voice rang out, causing everyone to turn to see her running towards them.

The male Akita got to his feet just as his wife threw her arms around him and gave her husband a big kiss on the lips. Axel was caught off guard at this, he could see that Ariel was happy about something but of what he didn't know. "What's going on?" Colleen asked as she Hunter, who's holding Christian, Exile and Jenna, walked up to them.

"I don't know," Axel responded as he looked at his wife for an explanation.

"Axel something amazing happened!" Ariel shouted out with joy, confusing all those present.

"What is it?" He asked with an eye raised.

"I'm pregnant!"A stunned silence came upon everyone as they heard her. The news had a delayed reaction but after a few seconds nothing but smiles were given.

Axel was still stunned at the news, not really believing she said that. That shock soon wore off as he looked right into her eyes, "you are?' A nod was her response, "I'm…going to be a father…that's great!"Both of his arms wrapped around his wife and lifted her off the ground.

"Man congratulations you two!" Hunter called out, giving his brother a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"What a blessing comrade!" Exile commented as he ruffled the fur on his head.

It was then Sierra and Shadow hugged their son and daughter. "Another grandchild," Shadow started. "You all just keep surprising us."

Sierra gave a smile, "Yes, this is a real blessing." The others gave a round of congrats to each other, and then they went back inside to inform the Master. Things were looking up and couldn't get any better.

**End Flashback**

Axel smiled as the memory left him, things got a little hard afterwards, with the morning sickness, Ariel getting tired easily as her belly grew but they managed. He was there for her every step, as were the others. The time had passed rather quickly, especially since the pregnancy was a lot shorter since they were part canine. The professor had said it would take at least four to five months till the baby was born. Because of that Ariel needed to have frequent checkups to monitor the growth of the child, so far everything was coming along fine.

Placing the note down Axel left the room and started towards the rec room, he needed to wait till Ariel was done with her checkup. Plus he wanted to see what the others were doing. The door opened as he walked into the room, most of the Rovers were there, doing things to pass the time. Blitz, Exile and Jenna were playing pool together, each playing the winner. Looking further in he found his mom and dad sitting on the couch, watching Colleen play with Christian. Both legs took him over to there and leaned in on the couch, his family members noticing his presence

"Hey there Axel," Shadow was the first to greet with a wave.

Colleen looked up at him, "Where's Ariel?"

"She had another checkup with the professor, She told me that she'll find me after it was done."

"So how does it feel that you'll be a father soon?" Sierra asked, turning to look at her son.

"Excited yet nervous," He moved over and sat down on an empty spot on the couch. "I mean things are going by too quick and the feeling of not being ready is always there."

"Well Axel not all fathers are ready to be parents, it's impossible for that to happen," Shadow began to explain to his son, leaning back in his seat. "I know I wasn't ready when you were born."

"Neither was I with Hunter," Sierra seconded her husband.

"Speaking of Hunter, where is he?" Axel asked, eyes looking all over the room for his brother.

"He's helping Shag and Krystal with making some snakes," Jenna responded, from across the room, making it known they were listening.

"Huh, what are they making?"

Shadow could hear them talking in the background as he looked for the remote for the TV. Finding it in between the cushions he picked it up, but didn't grip it right as it slipped from hand and landed on the ground. The channel changed to a Spanish station as the batteries were ejected from the device, "Drat!" Colleen saw her father moving to pick up the pieces and moved over to help him.

Axel's ears twitched as he stopped talking, the voices coming from the TV caught his full attention as he turned his head towards it. Some soap opera was playing, the words the actors were saying reached his ears. The more he listen it caused his mouth dropped slowly and eyes rose. It was then that Shadow fixed the remote and changed the channel, knocking the Akita out of the trance he seemed to be.

"Wait, change it back."

"What?" Shadow asked, confused at his son's request.

"Just change it back," Nothing else was said as the older Akita raised an eye. But did what was asked.

Apparently everyone must have heard what Axel asked because they all gathered around to see what he was doing. Said Rover moved closer to the TV and listened more. Both ears flickered as the actors voices filled them. _"Jeff que usted conoce me preocupo por usted."_ The female character spoke to the male she was hugging.

"Comrade what is it?" Exile spoke for everyone, who were really confused right now.

"Shhh!" Was his response, the Akita wanted to fully focus on this.

"_Ashley Usted no puede mantener preocupar así, especialmente con lo que va con su familia,"_ The male responded.

"I…can understand them," He finally spoke up, causing a small shock to run through them.

"You can understand Spanish?" Blitz asked for all of them, a nod was the response.

"How can that be…I never took lessons in it, so why can I understand it?" He asked out loud, really confused at this.

It was then that Shadow thought back to something, said thought caused his mouth to drop some, "Oh….I totally forgot about that."

Now all eyes were on the older Akita, they all gave a 'you know something?' kind of look. "Dad…what do you mean?"

"You might want to sit down for this, because it might take a while," The older male suggested, apparently the others followed suit, interested in what he had to say. Shadow tried to word together what he needed to say, but was having trouble doing so. Leaning forward he rested both arms on both legs before talking. "Axel this is something that…I forgot to tell you about…it has to do with your birth mother." All eyes raised at that, things have not gotten interesting, as a long kept secret was about to be explained.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I'm going to try my best with updating but I'm working on two stories at the same time, so It's going to be hard. So please bare with me through this, thank you. **_


	2. Unexpected Crash

Chapter 2: Unexpected Crash

Everyone present waited for Shadow to begin the tale, all wondering what he had to say. The older Akita took a bit of time to perfectly word what he was going to say, which didn't take really long. But Axel beat him first, "Dad what does my birth mother have to do with it?"

"It might be a long tale, but I'll try to keep it short," He spoke to everyone; it was their cue to get comfortable. "You see our previous owners weren't from the city we lived in."

That raised an eye for Axel, "Wait, dad I thought you told me that you always lived in Texas."

He nodded, "Yes, but your mother didn't and the family that owned her."

"So you're saying you were a stray?" Jenna asked for confirmation.

"Yes I was, but then one day I hurt my paw and wandered in traffic. That's how our owners found me; they took me to their place and healed me. They were wrapping my paw when she walked in and found me, but when she tried to speak to me she spoke Spanish."

"But then how did you manage to understand her?" Axel asked as that part didn't really make sense to him.

"I was getting to that. Now luckily when she saw that I didn't understand she switch to English. We got to talking that night when they left us alone, she told me that her owners had just immigrated to the U.S. not even a week ago."

"So," Sierra interrupted as she looked at her husband. "They weren't Americans?"

"No they weren't…" Shadow sighed as he got ready for the next part. "Axel you mother was born in Spain."

A huge shock jolted through Axel's body, his mouth was partly open at the information that was told. "Ar-Are you serious?" disbelief came from him.

A nod was the conformation his father gave, "Yes, Axel you're part Spaniard."

"Mother Russia," Exile commented for all of them, as they all looked at Axel's shocked face. Apparently he had nothing to say.

"Like I said, I would have told you this but I forgot about it," Shadow finished.

"Wow…" He finally spoke up, knocked out of his shock. "So…I have a heritage that I never knew about?" A nod was the response. "But still how could I understand Spanish?"

"I believe I can explain that," The Master's voice spoke from behind them all, catching everyone's attention.

"Master!" They all called out, turning towards him.

"How much of that did you hear?" Sierra asked.

"Just enough," he smiled as he walked closer with both hands behind his back. "Axel the reason why you can understand another language is just like how Blitz and Exile understand their native language. You see when you were born you had some genes of your mother inside of you; some must have been related to your Spaniard heritage. So after you went through the transdogmafier those genes manifested into what you found out.

"But how come he never spoke it or found out he understood it till now?" Colleen asked, as she held her son in her arms.

"I can answer that also," Shadow commented, making every turn towards him. "You see Axel's birth mother passed a little after he was born, so she wasn't able to teach him the language. I spoke English so he picked it off of me."

"That is correct Shadow," Master nodded. "And for the last question, you never encountered anyone who spoke Spanish, so that's why you never found out."

"Make sense," Exile commented.

"Yeah…I guess it does," Axel spoke up, now looking at the floor. "It's just a shock right now, and I need to think more about it."

Just then the door to the room opened and the three Rovers walked in, each holding a tray with some milkshakes on them. "Hey guys you want some?" Hunter asked as he walked closer to everyone. The others couldn't help but nod as they stood up and took a glass from one of the trays.

Axel was about to grab one but then noticed that Ariel came in, smiling he went over to her side and gave a hug. "Hey there, how did it go?"

She returned the hug, but held it for a while longer, loving the feeling of her husband's arms around her. "It went good; our child's coming along fine."

They broke apart but still held each other's hands, Axel looking down at his wife's grown belly. "How long till they come?"

"Any day," She rested her head on his shoulder.

A smile came upon the male Akita's face, just as a tear of joy fell, "I can't wait.

"Me neither." Her husband's had rested on her stomach and started to rub it, bring a soothing feeling to her.

"Rhake (Shake)?" Shag offered as he held out a try to them.

The couple smiled as they each took one, taking the straws into their mouth and sucked in the sweet vanilla treat that was inside. "Wow that's great big guy," Axel commented with a pat on the shoulder.

"Yes, it tastes great!" Ariel seconded with a friendly hug.  
"Rhank Roo (Thank You)!" The big dog returned as he took the last one on the tray and started drinking also.

Axel looked around the room and caught Colleen's eyes, he gave a gentle smile and then nodded at the three Rovers that didn't know. Receiving a nod in return he pulled his wife closer to his body, "Hey lets go outside, there's something I need to tell you." A look of wonder came upon the female Akita; she wanted to ask what but decided against it and nodded. With that the two made their way out of the room, headed for the door that went out to the beach.

After a few minutes Axel told his wife about what their father told everyone, how his birth mother was from Spain and how he could understand Spanish. The news her husband told really was a shocker, news like this wasn't something that could be taken in easily. They both were sitting down on the bench, by the door, outside, both holding each other's hands as Axel finished.

"I mean, it's just weird knowing I have another heritage besides being American."

Ariel let go of one of his hands and rested it on her belly, "Do you think those traits will be passed down?"

A shrug was the only answer he could give as he looked out towards the beach, "I don't know…but…I think it might be best if I learn more about it."

"That would be best."

"Mainly because now I want to teach our child about their whole heritage, I don't want to leave a single piece out." Both eyes were now locked with his wife's green eyes.

"I know, I agree with that," Ariel scooted closer. "It's not good to keep secrets from our children, they'll know everything."

Another smile crept onto his face as the reminder of their child came to mind, "Speaking of which, what should we name he, or she?"

They both decided to do what Hunter and Colleen did and wait to the birth to find out the gender, more of a surprise that way. Plus it made it a bit harder with trying to figure out names for their soon to be newborn. "I'm not sure…it's a real tough choice."

"What about Roan if it's a boy?" He proposed as they both looked out at the beach, enjoying the view.

"That sounds nice, but if it's a girl how about Sam."

"Hmm…that does sound good," One of his legs folded on top of the other. "Or what about-"

"You know something?" Axel was interrupted as he looked at his wife. "Do you think they'll have powers like you?"

"That is a good question…I mean it is possible depending what genes are received."

"Hey you two," A voice suddenly called out, turning towards it the couple found it belonged to Colleen.

"Hey there," They both responded friendly.

"How are you two doing?"

"Fine," Axel responded first. "We were just discussing names for the child."

That topic brought a smile to the collie's face, "Ah, I can remember when Hunter and I were thinking of names for Christian…Good times."

"How did the other take to the news?"

Walking over to the bench she leaned on it, "They were pretty surprised at it, but then thought it was cool, good to say that they accepted it."

"That's good to hear," Ariel responded. They watched as Colleen nodded and walked down to the beach, she wanted to enjoy the nice breeze and cloudy weather. Both husband and wife lay back in their seat, talking a bit more about their unborn child for a few more minutes. They talked more about names, how to play with them, and even future things.

Both ears flickered as a loud thunderous clap echoed in the sky, eyes looking up they could see the sky darkening. "Looks like rain," Axel commented as he stood up, then helping Ariel up.

"Yes, better head inside."

He nodded then looked out to the beach, Colleen was standing by the water, but it seems she didn't notice the weather. "Colleen a storm's coming!"

The collie turned when her name was called then looked up at the sky when the rest of the message was relayed. Another clap of thunder had ringed before she started making her way back to the entrance, "Coming!"

He nodded and then started helping his wife inside; they were by the door when Axel stopped in his tracks. Body motionless and his face was blank, the world seemed to spin around him as something started to play in his mind. The image of Colleen coming back inside was displayed, followed by a bright flash then some black mass was headed straight for her. Before he could see more the image left his mind and he was in full control of all senses.

"Axel what happened?" He could hear Ariel asked, but he ignored it as he looked over at Colleen, who was walking towards them just like in the vision. In a flash he bolted for his sister-in-law.

"Colleen get down!" The warning rang out as he moved; Colleen was confused when she heard this but didn't have time to react as Axel tackled her to the ground.

Another thunderous flash filled the area as a high pitched screech rang out as a large mass fell out of the sky and flew over the two, missing them just by a few feet. Both set of ears rang when the screech hit them, rendering both unable to hear for a bit. But that didn't prevent anyone from hearing the loud crash that the object made as it hit the sand, causing it to skit a few yards before coming to a complete stop.

Colleen recovered and looked up at Axel, who was starting to get up to his feet. Her ears continued to ring as she saw him say something but the words didn't register. A few seconds pass as the ringing cleared and everything became clear, "…are you ok?"

"Yeah…I think," She responded, accepting the helping hand that was offered to her, being pulled up. "What that…" the sentence couldn't be finished as both of the Akita's eyes were locked on the object in the sand.

Colleen turned and her eyes widen at what she saw, "Blimey…" the object that crashed in the sand became clearer as they looked at it. Embedded in the sand, surrounded by some smoke was a large fighter jet.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I'm glad to have this done, I'll try my best to keep getting this updated. I'll try to get the next one up soon.**_


	3. Friends or Foes

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the wait, I took a couple of day to prepare for a convention I went to but now i'm done with this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Friends or Foes

Both shocked Rovers stared in disbelief at the jet right in front of them, "How in the…where did this come from?" Axel was the first to speak.

"I don't know, but we best do something," Colleen responded.

"I think we best call the others in case it might catch fire," Ariel suddenly spoke as she walked right next to them.

"Alright, Colleen call the others, I'll in form the Master that our base might have been compromised," Axel instructed as both tapped into their comms.

"Hunter I need you to bring everyone out here, and bring some fire extinguishers," the collie spoke, then a second later she got a response.

"_Colleen? What was sound?"_

"Just do as I say and come out to the beach, you'll see."

There was some commotion in the background as Hunter instructed what to do. _"Ok we're on our way."_ The line was then disconnected.

"Master it's Axel, we have a problem," It took only a second before a voice responded.

"_Axel what has happened?" _The voice seemed concerned about the situation

"Our base might have been compromised, a jet of some kind landed in the sand. We don't know if there are anyone inside, or if they're alive or not."

"_Have the others been informed?"_

"Yes, they're on their way out to help control the situation.

There was a few seconds of silence before the Master's voice came back, _"Alright I'm on my way to assist."_ The transmission cut just as the others came out, Hunter, Exile, and Krystal holding the extinguishers. All of them stopped in shock as the jet came into their vision, but they managed to snap out of it as they moved closer to the scene.

The three rovers moved closer to the site, and could feel the heat coming from the craft. They aimed the nozzles and fired the cold white blast at it. They covered any spot that was smoking and any other spots that were radiating heat. Soon the temperature went down to an acceptable level so they could approach it without burning themselves, but they moved back away from it.

"Mein Gott, where did this come from?" Blitz asked out loud.

"I don't know, but Axel saved me from getting hit by it," Colleen responded.

"Whoa, whoa what do you mean getting hit by it?" Her husband asked as he turned to her.

"Yes it's exactly as it sounds," Axel responded to his brother. "I had a vision of the jet flying towards her. Luckily I had enough time to get her to the ground so it just flew over us."

The retriever opened his mouth to make a response, but was cut off by the Master, "What in the world…where did this come from!?" He rushed out in the sand till he was next to the Rovers.

"I don't know it just appeared from nowhere," Colleen responded.

The Master got a rundown on what happened, it puzzled the man as he wondered how a jet appeared from nowhere.

"Mother Russia!" Exile spoke out, alerting everyone.

"What is it?" Jenna asked her husband.

"I see two people inside!" He pointed out as everyone looked. Indeed they could see the silhouettes of two figures inside the cockpit.

"Axel, Exile go check it out!" The Master ordered.

The two Rovers complied as they moved closer to the jet, now walking on the wing and closing in on the cockpit. The glass cover seemed to have shattered in some places; some sparks could be seen from the inside as smoke came out also. The two then gripped the cover and with some struggle they managed to pull it open, only to step back as some steam rushed out. They waited for a sec for it to clear then looked at the two inside. "Mother Russia!" Exile shouted out.

"Exile what is it!?" Hunter shouted out as the others rushed over to them.

"It's those Felo-mutants again!"

"What!" The original Rovers responded as they moved forward, leaving Axel, Ariel, Jenna and Krystal confused.

"Felo-what?" Ariel spoke up as she moved in too.

Blitz then turned to them and cleared things up, "The cat version of Parvo's Cano-Mutants. Groomer made them before you all joined us."

"Does that mean Parvo found our base?" Jenna suddenly responded, making dread fill everyone else. That was something they couldn't have let happen, if anyone of their enemies found them it would be disaster for all of them.

Thankfully their fears seemed to be put at ease as the Master looked them over, "No…I don't think they're with Parvo."

"How can you be sure?" Colleen asked, kneeling down next to him.

"They don't look mutated like the Cano-mutants…they look like regular…felo-sapiens," He spoke, astonishing all the Rovers, even himself.

"Master is that even…possible?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know for sure…" The Master began thinking. "Get them out of there and into the med bay, treat them for any injuries they have but keep a close eye on them. We don't know if they're friendly or not." Hunter, Blitz and Axel all nodded as the three of them carefully moved and tried to extract the two from the wreck.

"Exile," The Master turned to the Husky. "Get the Professor and tow this ship into the hanger, study it and see if there's anything that may be a threat to us on board."

"Yes Master!" The husky responded as he ran off. They weren't sure of the newcomers, if they pose a threat or not but they would find out soon enough.

A few minutes later the two cat-humans lay on two beds in the med bay. Colleen, Hunter, and Axel and the Master were the only ones present. The Master advised the others to wait for them and would call if they needed back up. After getting them out and inside in some brighter light they were all able to get a clear view of the two. They both were males and wore a red and blue colored G-suit; one had short sleeves while the other is a long sleeve. They had the same colored helmets with some kind of black masks covering their faces.

The first cat was a burly one, pretty built and had yellow fur. Visible on his arms were three light brown stripes and a long sleek tail. The second cat was a little smaller than the first, and wasn't as built but still had some muscle on him. He had ginger like fur color and no other marks on him.

After looking them over the Master turned to the collie, "Colleen, check them over, first make sure if they have a concussion or not. Hunter and Axel will be here just in case they wake up."

"Alright Master," She responded as she moved over to the burly one first.

"Uh…don't you think we should restrain them first?" Hunter asked, as he was worried of what would happen if they woke.

"No, because if they're friendly they'll be freaked out at the situation," The Master responded. The three watched as Colleen looked the first one over, but had trouble with the helmet and mask on. "I'm going to have to take these off, Hunter can you help me?"

The retriever nodded as he moved to the small cat. They took off the helmets and put them together on the tray to the side, the black masks underneath were the only thing covering their faces. Hunter and Colleen both took them off, reveling the faces of the two jet passengers. Their faces were normal, not mutated; this seemed to ease their worries but not completely.

Colleen got to work as she grabbed a small flashlight and opened the eyes lids to shine the light in them. It took minute before she repeated the same thing to the smaller one. Once she finished the light was clicked off, "Well they don't have a concussion, that's for sure, but the bigger one has a lump on his head, and it looks cut." She then took some bandages and started wrapping the head. "Axel can you check the other one while I finish with him?" The Akita nodded as he moved and started inspecting the injuries of the smaller one. The two Rovers looked the two over, there were tears in the suits as small and large cuts could be seen. They were covered in bandages to stop the blood loss.

They also had to take x-rays of the two, so they could see if there were any broken bones. After taking them they all went to into the other room to view the pictures. Colleen had the images up on the light board as they were looked over. "Hmm…the bigger one appears to have a sprained arm while the smaller one nearly broke his leg."

"Man I wouldn't want to be in that crash," Hunter commented from the chair he sat on.

"The arm will have to be in a sling for a couple of days," The Master commented, in his thinking pose. "And it's best we put a splint on the leg, just in case. It's close to being broken, and I doubt that leaving it as it is wouldn't be good. It should heel if all the weight is kept off of it."

Colleen nodded as he and Hunter moved to get the right supplies they needed. "So Master how long do you think they'll be out for?"

"I'm not sure Axel, I'm not sure…" Nothing else was said they prepared to go back into the med bay.

Pain: that was all that the burly cat could feel. Both eyes slowly started to open as a bright light was right above him. "AH!" He cried out, trying to shield both eyes from the light with his right arm, only for pain to flair through it. Sitting up his other arm clutched the injured one, keeping it still till the pain died down. Once the pain was at a tolerable level both eyes opened as he scanned the area he was in. "W-Where am I?" He found himself in a weird med bay, but before he could asses more something else came to mind. "Razor!" Fear began to rise as he began to search for his partner but it was put at ease once he found the ginger cat in the bed next to him. An eye raised once he saw the bandages his buddy was covered in, taking a chance he looked at himself, finding the same thing. A gasp then escaped his mouth as he found his partner's mask and helmet was gone!"

Slowly a hand reached up and touched his face, only to find that his helmet and masks was also gone. Hastily he hopped from the bed and moved to the other, "Jake, wake up our identities have been exposed!" He shakes the other but he wasn't waking. He used his right arm, but again yelped in pain.

Just then his ears flickered as the doors opened, reveling four unknown people. Searching around he then grabbed a flat metal tray and used it as a weapon, "Stay back!"

The Master and Rovers were shocked at what they just saw, apparently the burly one is awake and appears to be hostile, but they weren't sure if it was from shock. "Hey there calm down-"The Master took a step forward.

"Move another inch and you'll be sorry!" Everything became silent after that comment; they had a problem now and needed a solution now.

_**A/N: Hope you like. Now if you didn't know I'm doing a SwatKats crossover. If you don't know what the show is I'll try my best to make sure you can follow easily. **_


	4. Easing Tension

**Author's Note: ****I'm very sorry for the wait, school has been taking up a lot of my time. But I finished since I rushed, so please Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Easing Tension

A minute had passed in silence, the tom in front of them still held the tray in his hands and not moving an inch. Neither did the Rovers, since they weren't sure what he could do. The Master decided to try to calm the newcomer as he step forward an inch. "Please, you need to calm down."

"Where am I, what did you all do to us!?" He shouted back, his grip on the tray tightening.

The comment surprised the Rovers; apparently he must have thought they were responsible for their injuries. "Hold on there," Hunter responded with both hands up. "You and your friend were in a crash, we found you two and treated your injuries the best we could."

"Yeah, you have a sprain arm," Colleen decided to take over. "And your friend's leg nearly got broken."

The burly tom took a moment to think about what was said. _'No wonder my arm's in pain…maybe they aren't a threat, or they're trying to lower your guard!' _he thought with a growl. "What's your angle, why help us?"

"Because it's what we do," Axel responded. "Please you have to trust us when-"

A groan interrupted the Akita as all eyes turned to the smaller tom, his hand reached up to rub his face. "What…happen?"

"Jake!?" The bigger one responded, dropping the tray and turning to his friend's side. "Buddy you alright!?"

"T-bone what-"It was then his hand felt around and realized the mask wasn't there. Small twinges of panic rose as he sat up, only to cry out and clutched his ribs.

"Don't do that, your ribs might be broken!" Colleen shouted as she moved to his side.

"Don't touch him!" the yellow tom warned, moving in front of his friend. "Do that and you'll-"

"Chance back down!" the ginger tom shouted back, wincing as he spoke.

The one called Chance turned back to his friend with a surprised look, "But Jake-"

"If they were any harm to us we would have woken up strapped down," The one called Jake responded, as if he figured out the whole situation already. Apparently this occurred to Chance as he realized this, causing his hostel demeanor to disappear. The ginger tom then looked at the collie with an apologizing expression, "I'm sorry for Chance's hostel appearance, he just-Ah!" He shouted as he tried to move, only for pain to flair in his ribs.

"Don't move," Colleen warned again.

"Sorry," He responded, hand on his ribs while the other was being used at support.

"I guess I'm sorry also," Chance spoke, looking at the ground. "We're in a unknown situation and-"

"Don't worry we completely understand," Hunter returned, as he Axel and Master moved to them. "Now please get back on the table so we can fix your arm." He nodded, going back to the table and sitting on it as the retriever moved to his side.

Meanwhile Colleen felt around Jake's ribs, noting down the reaction she got as when touching a certain spot. "Well the good news is that your ribs aren't broken, just bruised. I'm going to need you to take your top off so I can tape them."

"Alright," he nodded, slowly undoing the zipper of his suit and taking the top off, wincing as the fabric grazed his ribs.

As Hunter and Colleen began to work the Master turned to Axel, "I need you to bring everyone else in here. Now that we established they aren't hostel it's safe for them to come in."

"Ok Master, I'll be back," He nodded, turning and heading out of the room.

Inside the rec room all of the remaining Rovers could be found, all discussing their new 'guests'. Some were worried that they were a threat, but the rest thought they might be friendly. They had no other way of knowing till the Master gave word to them, so in the meantime they had to wait. "I mean is a good idea to bring them into our home?" Blitz asked as he sat on the couch, surrounded by the others. "I mean what if they work for Parvo or one of our other enemies?"

"If so then what do you think could have cause them to crash?" Jenna asked from her spot on the floor. Just then a flash of lightning and thunder sounded from the outside, reminding them of the weather outside.

"Maybe their plan was struck by the lighting," Ariel comment.

"True, that's a possibility," Shadow seconded, as he held his sleeping grandson in his arms. "Maybe they were scouting and they were hit."

Just before another word was sent the door opened and in came Exile, who seemed to have been breaking a sweat a bit. "Exile, what happened?" Krystal asked.

"Comrade Hubert and I had trouble towing in jet. Real piece of work as I got better look at it," the husky explained as he leaned on one of the couches.

"If you got a good look at it, then could you tell us what kind of jet it is?" Sierra asked as she was next to her husband.

"That hard part," He began, shifting a bit. "Looks like fighter plane, but could be used as scouting ship."

"Any idea on what could have taken it out of the air?" Blitz asked.

Just before Exile could answer the door opened once again as Axel walked in. Everyone turned to him, knowing he had an update on the situation. "Hey guys our new guest woken up, and the Master summoned us to the med bay."

"And?" Blitz asked for everyone.

"What do you mean?"

"Are they friendly or not?" the Doberman cleared up.

"Yes, so far. Now come on," The Akita motioned for them to follow.

Everyone began to get up and head for the door, just then Shadow spoke up. "I'll be there in a minute I'm just going to put Christian into his crib."

"Ok dad, see you in a bit," His son responded as everyone walked out.

Back in the med bay Hunter finished setting Chance's arm up in a sling. The yellow tom took the chance to flex it, but didn't feel as much pain as before. "There, just rest it for a couple of days and it'll be good as new," Hunter explained.

"Uh…thanks…I'm sorry but what are your names?" He asked out of curiosity.

"We'll save introductions for when the others get here."

"Others?" another look of curiosity came on the burly tom's face.

"Yeah, there are more of us," the retriever responded with a smile.

Just then Colleen finished with wrapping up the smaller tom's ribs, and he was putting back on his top. "Just take it easy, your ribs are really sensitive now."

"Thanks, I really appreciate-OW!" He cried out as he moved his right leg, but intense pain flared through it. Both eyes squeezed shut as both hands clutched it.

"Be careful," Colleen warned. "Your leg is on the borderline of being broken, I have to put a splint on it."

"Thanks for warning me," He responded as both hands removed themselves as the collie began to wrap the leg.

Right on cue the door to the room opened and the rest of the Rovers came into the room, some eyes raised at the sight of the two toms. They had a clear view of them and weren't sure what to make of them. "Ah Rovers just in time," The Master spoke as he then turned to their guest. "Now that everyone is here I know there are some questions that are in the air."

"Oh big time," The burly tome responded. "By the way my name is Chance, this is my buddy Jake."

"It's nice to meet you all," Jake responded. "Now what-"He was cut off as an alarm blared throughout the base, indicating that there was trouble.

_**A/N: Hope you like, tried really hard on it but I had to rush so it's not really my best. Still I'll try to make time to do this eariler. So I thank you for waiting. **_


	5. New Foe

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the wait, but working on two stories is hard now with school. But I'll try and keep up. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: New Foe

The alarm alerted the Rovers, telling them that something was going on, while Chance and Jake had no clue as to what was happening. "What is that?" Chance asked.

"Our alarm, there's trouble in the world," The Master responded as he went to a nearby computer, typing away some commands. "I'm sorry you two but the questions are going to have to wait till later."After a few seconds a large screen appeared in the room. It turned on showing some footage of the area of the city that was being attacked. Just then a bright flash appeared then nothing but static, whatever hit the camera wasn't good.

"What in the world was that?" Hunter asked with raised eyes, along with the others.

"I don't know must be a power fluctuation." The Master responded as he turned to the Rovers. "I don't know if this is something minor or not but I think only some of you should go and check it out. Hunter pick a small squad to go with you and check out what's happening in town."

"Yes sir," The retriever saluted as he turned to the others. "Alright, Colleen, Axel, Krystal and Blitz, suit up and meet up in the hanger." The selected Rovers nodded as they scrambled out of the med bay and went to suit up. A few minutes later the five Rovers regrouped in the hanger, awaiting Hunter's instructions. "Ok, Colleen, Axel and I will go in the street Rover. Blitz and Krystal take the cloud Rover and do some recon from the sky.

"Alright Hunter, we'll keep a look about," Blitz responded as he and his wife ran over to the chopper while the last three Rovers went to the street Rover. Both vehicles were started up as they exited from the hanger, all heading to the destination in the city.

It took a couple of minutes but the Street Rover reached the area of town that the Master had showed them. The trio got out of the care and were shocked at what they saw, there were some cars on fire, street lamps overloaded with electricity. There were a few people running away, but from whom they weren't sure. "What happened here, it looks like a storm came through here," Hunter said to them all.

They all looked around, trying to get a better view of the situation, just then Axel's ears twitched as something was heard. Turning around both eyes widen, "Move!" they all dove out of the way as those words left his mouth just in time to avoid one of the street lamps from falling on them. After getting clear a distinct laughter could be heard.

All three Rovers turned to see someone walking, their footsteps being known to them. All eyes rose at who they saw. It was a humanoid cat just like their new friends back at base but this one was a different. This one was male, had light brown fur that somewhat stood up on all ends like static was coursing through them. He had a Mohawk on top of his head, but the creepy thing was his eyes. They were light orange but had no pupils or irises. He wore a large aqua trench coat that had electric tube on both shoulders, and there seemed to be electricity surrounding him like it was nothing.

"Ha, it looks like I found some people with a backbone," The newcomer responded with a grin, stopping a few yards from the Rovers.

"Who are you?!" Colleen yelled out as she Hunter and Axel pulled out their shock pistols. The action merely caused a humorous laugh from the enemy.

"Go on…I dare you."

That was odd, where was he getting at? Deciding not to find out what this stranger could do all three opened fired at him. The bolts of electricity flew out from the guns and rushed to collide with the cat's coat. But the blast seemed to be absorbed with the electric current that already flowed around him.

"Wha-what just happened!?" Hunter spoke out loud, shocked to disbelief.

"They…just absorbed…into him," Axel slowly responded.

Their reactions just caused the newcomer to laugh some more, "It's useless to win; I'm so going to love it here."

All ears flickered as the rotating blades of a chopper cut through the air, looking up they could see the cloud Rover above them. A smirk appeared on the cats face as he saw the vehicle, without taking his eyes off a bright flash appeared before he disappeared in a bolt of electricity. The bolt flew at an electric box on one of the buildings and flew up to a power antenna on the building, and then it flew up into the Cloud Rover.

Up inside the cloud Rover Blitz and Krystal saw the scene from below, both were astonished at what had happen. "What is he?" Krystal asked.

"I don't know…but mein gott it's not good." Blitz responded from the pilot's seat. Just then they saw a flash and then he was gone, nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go!?"

"I don't know but he couldn't have gotten that far!" The two continued to search for him but then they were jerked around like something hit them. Just one of the screens on the chopper turned on, showing a bolt of electricity, but it had a face on it. It was laughing and causing some of the controls to spark, making the chopper loose altitude.

"Blitz we have to jump!" The Shepherd told her husband, with a nod she and the Doberman moved to the main door, but pulled out a couple of parachutes. Opening the door manually the two of them jumped out and opened their chutes, slowly gliding to the ground as the Cloud Rover fell to the ground.

Hunter, Colleen and Axel saw their friends jumping out and ran over to the spot where they landed, concern for their safety. "You two ok!?"Hunter asked as he was the first to them.

"Ja, I'm good," He then looked at his wife, waiting for a confirmation, which he relaxed as she nodded at him.

"What is he, and how is he able to do that!?" Krystal asked as she stood up.

"I don't know but this gent is bad news," Colleen responded, then looked at the retriever. "What do we do now?"

Hunter looked at his teammates, trying to think of something, "I don't but-"Just then the cat appeared right behind Axel, before he could do anything the guy place both hands on the Akita. The field of electricity transferred onto Axel as he yelled out in pain, the others moved to save him. The cat let go, causing the Akita to fall to the ground and jumped back, only laughing at his work.

"Axel!" They all shouted as Hunter picked his brother up. "Come on, answer me."

The down Rover's body was trembling in the retriever's arms, voice all chattering, "B-b-bb-body…n-n-n-nn-numb…"

Out of reflex Blitz then charged and threw a powerful straight punch with his right hand, but somehow the cat caught it easily. Smirking he sent a powerful shock into the Doberman's fist, causing him to cry out as he retreated back, clutching his hand.

"Blitz, are you alright!?' his wife was by his side, looking the hand over. Some of the fur was burned off but other than that nothing big.

"It hurts…but I'm good," he winced, flexing his hand a bit.

"Guys we have to retreat, he's out of our league," Hunter called out to everyone. They all knew that he was right and had no other choice, so taking the chance they all ran over to the Street Rover. Colleen and Krystal had to carry Axel since his body was still numb and couldn't walk on his own power. Quickly piling into the car Hunter turned it on and managed to speed out of the area, leaving the cat behind, who just laughed at his retreating enemies. The laugh raised in volume until he was full out laughing his head off and in a bright flash he was gone.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I'm trying right now, but writing two stories with school is challenging at the moment. So I thank you for sticking with me. **_


	6. Answer Part 1

**Author's Note: ****I'm very sorry for the wait, I've had a real bad case of writers block, plus I've been spending a lot of time with my newphew. And also school has been my focus. I rushed since I wanted to finish so enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Answers Part 1

The ride back to HQ was silent, the rovers not wanting to comment on their failed battle. They faced a new enemy and they couldn't land a single hit on him. Worst of all two of their own got hurt during it. Blitz's hand would be alright; just needed some burn cream and some bandages. Colleen checked it over and said it was a minor electrical burn. Axel on the other hand was electrocuted and could barely feel any part of his body. He got some feeling back in his legs, but that was all for now.

A few minutes later they entered the hanger and stopped the car, turning it off Hunter hoped out of the car, as did everyone else. Blitz and Hunter then helped Axel out, even though he could feel his legs, they didn't want to risk him falling. "You alright there?" the retriever asked his brother.

"Yeah," Was his response, as they slowly walked out of the hanger. "The feeling is slowly starting to come back."  
"That's good," Blitz responded as they headed for the med bay.

"How's your hand hun?" Krystal asked, bringing up the rear with Colleen.

"Still burns a bit…but it's tolerable."

"Don't worry, we can fix it in a sec," Colleen spoke as they reached the door. The collie opened it and they were surprised to find that everyone else was still there.

Everyone inside all had their eyes raised as they saw their friends coming back in. "My god, what happened?" The Master asked as he moved closer to them.

"Master we were attacked by…an unknown enemy," Hunter began to explain as he and Blitz helped Axel over to a spare bed to sit him down. Then they looked over at Chance and Jake's direction, both cats remained where they were before they left. "I have a feeling you two would know about this."

Chance raised an eye at the comment, "What do you mean?"

"The enemy we faced was another cat…just like you two," Colleen finished.

"Another…just like…us?" Jake questioned, an expression of think on his face. "Wait what did they look like?"

"Well he had a Mohawk," Krystal started out as Colleen got some supplies to treat Blitz's hand. "Some weird long coat which had some electricity coursing around him-"

"Hard Drive!" Both of their eyes widen at that.

"You mean he's here!?" Chance shouted.

"Who's Hard Drive?" Exile asked for all of them.

"He's an enemy of ours," Jake responded, edging himself closer to the ledge of the bed. "One that shouldn't be taken lightly."

"Where did he come from?" Jenna asked next.

"Look maybe we clear some air first before we ask that," Chance spoke, moving off of the bed, being careful with his arm. "I know we each have things we need to ask each other."

"Yes that would be best to get out of the way," The Master responded. "Since you're more confused than we are, you two go first."

"Gladly," Chance responded as he stood next to Jake. "First off who are you all, because I can swear that I never in my life seen anyone like you all."

Hunter decided to speak first, "We are called the Road Rovers, a canine team of hero's whose mission is to protect the world form any kind of Evil. I'm Hunter, team leader."

The retriever's wife then spoke next as she wrapped Blitz's hand with a bandage, "I'm Colleen, the team's second in command, and medic…and wife to Hunter."

You're married?" Chance questioned.

"Yes…" The couple blushed. "As well as most of us."

"The Doberman and German Sheppard is Blitz and Krystal, they are our teams support, in case we need back up."

"And also couple number two," Blitz smiled as he showed them holding hands.

"Yeah," Krystal responded with a smile of her own.

"The two Akita's are Axel and Ariel. Axel is our team's psychic while Ariel is also part of our support."

"Psychic?" Jake questioned, not really believing what he heard.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you more about that later," Axel responded.

"It's a long story," Ariel second as she was next to Axel, now giving the two toms a look at her belly.

"Are you expecting?" Chance asked out of curiosity.

"Yes we are."

"Congrats," They both responded.

"Thanks."

Hunter then continued, "The two Huskies are Exile and Jenna, our demolition experts."

"Well actually demolition expert in training," Jenna responded.

Exile giggled as he wrapped an arm around her, "She good student."

"And finally that's Shag and Muzzle. Our supply carrier and secret weapon."

Shag just waved as Muzzled entered the scene, the insane dog bounced a couple of feet away from the two. "Whoa!" They both responded at the sight of the Rottweiler, moving back a bit.

"Don't worry gents, he's harmless once you get to know him," Colleen waved off, showing he was friendly.

"Uh…ok," Chance responded, him and his friend settling down some.

"And my name is Professor Shepard, the creator of the Rovers and their caretaker."

"Well since we got introductions out of the way," Chance spot from his spot next to his friend. "Where are we exactly, because I can tell we're not at our home town?"

"Well…" The Master spoke first, not sure if this would help. "You're in a secret base, I can't tell you where exactly but it's somewhere in New Mexico."

"New what?" Chance responded, confused at what he said. "I never heard of what you said."

"Neither have I," Jake spoke next.

"Interesting….where you two from then?"

Jake then answered for the both of them, "We're from Megakat City."

"Megakat what?" Hunter ended up asked, all of the Rovers confused.

"How could you all not of heard of it?"

"To my knowledge that place doesn't exist," Professor Hubert entered the scene, moving closer to them, making it known that he heard them.

"Oh nice timing professor, this is Professor Hubert, our scientist.

"Nice to meet you two," The bloodhound commented with a smile.

"Yeah, same thing," Chance responded.

"Now as you were saying?" The Master asked the professor.

"Like I said it doesn't exist."

"How can that be?" The burly tom commented in disbelief. "How could our home not exist? It's like we…entered…" The look on his face told them he thought of something. Just then he looked to his friend. "Jake what were you doing before we lost consciousness?"

The smaller tom took a sec to think, the whole event was a little blurry at the moment. "Well…we were flying on patrol…there were a thunderstorm happening."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. We were heading home since we didn't want to run the risk of being struck by lightning."

"Right," Jake nodded, retelling the tale. "I then heard a beeping coming from the dimensional radar and then-"Just then Chance hit Jake on the back of the head.

"Jake how many times did I tell you not to mess around with that stupid radar!"

The ginger tom rubbed the aching spot as it came to him, "Wait…the lightning…mixed with the radar..." Both toms eyes widen as the thought sunk in. "Oh no…"

"Not again!" Chance face palmed himself.

"What's wrong?" Colleen then asked.

The question reached the two, but they were too caught up the realization to make a response right away.

"Uh…I don't think we should say yet…I mean it's real hard to believe."

"Try us," Hunter responded, knowing they would believe anything, even after all the adventures they been through.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I tried to hurry but I ended up rushing, so I hope it's good. I'm going to not write duel stories at the same time for a while, it's real taxing. I'll try not to take long on the next chapter. **_


	7. Answers Part 2

**Author's Note: ****I'm very sorry for the wait, The last couple weeks of school has been so demanding that I couldn't write as much. I tried but this story isn't turning out what I wanted it to be, still I'm doing good. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Answers Part 2

Somewhere in town the cat known as Hard Drive surged through the wires of the local phone lines at lighting fast speeds. After his encounter he choose to go off and hide somewhere for a bit, to get his bearings. Moving through a cable to the roof of a building he jumped out and materialized himself up on top of a building, taking a look at his surroundings. "Hmm…strange place away from the city…plus all these people look different to me." He watched the tall buildings around him and then saw the visible figures of people on the streets.

"I wonder how I ended up here." He thought to himself, placing a hand on his chin.

"You're an interesting creature, Amigo," A voice spoke from behind, causing the cat to jump a little.

Turning around Hard Drive saw a commando dressed like person behind him. He stood there all stoic, "Who are you!?" He shouted, the electric current surrounding him turning visible.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there loco," He put his hands up, showing he wasn't a threat. "I just came here to talk."

"Why, I don't even know you," He hissed.

"But I know what you're capable of," The stranger grinned, walking around the roof without moving closer.

"You were spying on me?" An eye rose, the electric current intensifying.

"Well…more like observing," He responded with a grin. "The way you handle yourself proves you are worthy of my attention."

"And what does that has to do with me?"

"I'm offering you the chance to join me."

Hard Drive rolled his eyes at this, "And why would I help someone I don't know?"

"Because I may know a way to send you back to where you came from." That one statement froze the cat in his tracks, but yet how did he know he was lost. "Believe me when I say that you don't belong here and you might long to go back home." He gave him a minute to think it over, the silence only making him think positive.

"H-How can you help me?" the electric current back down as he wanted to hear more.

"Unfortunately that's all I will say, you could maybe get more, if you do what I ask."

"How do I know you're not lying about any of this?"

"Fine, then remain stuck here for all I care," The stranger turned and began to walk away from his target, only to grin when he was stopped.

"What would I have to do?"

The grin only got bigger as he turned to face Hard Drive, "I see that you can control this electric current…this is something I will need."

**Road Rover HQ**

"Another Dimension?" Hunter questioned, Jake and Chance explained to them what could have happened to them that caused them to come here.

"Yes, this has happened to us once already," Jake began to explain as Colleen was wrapping the splint around his injured leg. "Apparently the radar in our jet has some weird property that can open up a rift into another dimension."

"All with the help of lightning?" The Master asked, making sure they all had the facts right.

"Yes," Chance responded this time, sitting next to his friend. "Unless we can get hit by another bolt we're stuck here."

"We would be stuck here regardless if…Wait what happened to our jet!" The ginger tom quickly spoke, remembering out their aircraft.

"Don't worry comrades," Exile calmed him down. "Jet is in hanger, but damaged."

"How bad?"

"Damage is repairable, but will take me while to get airborne again."

"I should help; after all I know the thing inside out."

"That wouldn't be a good idea," Colleen warned as she finished her work. "It's not good for you to be working with an injured leg."

"I've been through worse, I can handle-"

"Sorry but as long as you're leg is wrapped like that you won't be doing any work."

"Hey come on-"The smaller tom was interrupted by Chance.

"Jake maybe you should sit out during the repairs," That earned a surprised look from his friend. "Come on buddy we barely got out of that crash without any major injuries, you best heal up your leg before it gets worse."

Jake shook his head with closed eyes, a sigh escaping his mouth as the fact that his buddy was telling him what's best. "Fine."

"Don't worry I'll get you some crutches so you can still walk around," Colleen smiled, receiving a nod from the tom.

"Thanks," he sighed.

"And besides we can't leave until we capture Hard Drive," Chance further added.

"We can handle that for now, if we can," Hunter responded while looking down at the floor.

"But how can we?" Krystal asked. "I mean we can't even get close to him without getting electrocuted."

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way," Axel responded as he was sitting on one of the beds. His whole body getting most of its feeling back.

"Ja, we couldn't even lay one hit on him," Blitz responded as he stood next to his wife

"It's his coat," Jake ended up say, receiving the crutches from the collie.

"His coat?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, the coat he wears is what gives him that ability. He stole it from a lab back from our hometown; it was specially made to control electrical currents."

"How did he get it?" Ariel asked as she stood next to Axel.

"We're not really sure," Chance responded. "All we know is that with that coat in his possession he's very tricky to fight."

"Another thing, what does that coat fully do?" Hunter remembered something from the battle. "I mean earlier he somehow disappeared out of nowhere."

"Oh yeah," Blitz started to catch on. "He did something to the cloud Rover which caused it to crash."

"It crashed?" The Master asked shocked.

"Ja, we couldn't recover it since we needed to get out of there fast."

"Understood," He nodded. "I'll find a way to get it back here." They turned back to look at the two toms to get a response.

"Well that coat allows him to merge with anything electrical, allowing him to travel through any wires that are connected," The ginger tome explained first.

"Plus he can take over and control anything he can fuse with," The burly tom went next.

"That coat can do all that?" The retriever asked for the rest of the team, amazed at the kind of technology they were against.

"Yes, and unless you're careful you'll be in a lot of trouble."

"We can tell you all how to handle him, but please another time," Jake responded, hopping off the table and using the crutches.

"Let's move this to another room," Hunter spoke, the others agreeing with their leader.

"I wish I can stay longer but I need to monitor to see if I can catch this Hard Drive before he makes another move. So I bide you all farewell for now."

"Bye Master," The rover responded as they watched the man walk out of the room.

"Axel, can you walk?" Hunter asked his brother.

"Yeah," The Akita nodded as he hopped off the bed. "The feel all came back now."

"Good, come Jake and Chance, let's go to our Rec room." Both nodded as they began to follow the Rovers out of the med bay, glad for a change in scenery. "So how do you two know this guy anyway?"

"It's a very long story," Chance responded as he brought of the rear.

"We have time," Colleen responded.

"Basically we're vigilantes."

"Vigilantes?" Colleen's eye rose, as did everyone else's.

"Yes, I don't know how law enforcement is done here but we were part of an organization called the Enforcers. They were kind of like the military and police mixed together."

"Really?" Hunter sounded interested with this.

"Yes, but we were kicked off the force after an accident that wasn't our fault," Chance took over from there.

"What happened?"

"Let's get somewhere we can sit down, trust us when we said it's a long story." The Rovers nodded as they continued down the hall in silence, nearing the door to the Rec room. Things were getting interesting with their new friends, and they only seemed to offer more.

_**A/N: Hope you like, things with school seem to be settling down some so I should be good for now. Thank you for staying with me. **_


	8. Getting to Know

**Author's Note:**** Once again I'm very sorry for the wait, I'm not even going to give an excuse. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Getting to Know

Sparks flew in the air as Exile stood on the wing of Jake and Chance's jet, welding some of the metal back together. Only a few feet away from him Axel stood replacing the glass covering for the cockpit, taking it slowly so he wouldn't get it wrong. It had been a few days since Jake and Chance came crashing near the Rovers home and things has been pretty quiet as of late. Exile and Axel took the time to repair their new friend's jet; most of the damages were easily fixable.

Upon closer inspection of the jet they found that both wings were torn, the glass cover was shattered, the front landing gear ripped apart, and one of the engines were blown. The two spend a lot of hours repairing it and it was paying off as it was almost done. Axel sighed in relief as he finished installing the glass, then looked back at his husky friend, "Done with this, how's your end?"

Exile stopped with his heat vision as he looked up, "Great comrade, almost done on my end." Both eyes looked back down as he resumed welding.

"Wow, the jet looks great!" A voice spoke, catching both of their attention. Looking over the wing they both saw Chance, who was looking over the work the two did.

"Hey there," Axel responded, hopping off the wing and landing in front of the tom. After that day the whole team had talked with the two, they were given a guest room to stay in until their ship was repaired and they were all healed up. Chance got out of the sling but was now wearing a brace, just as precaution. Jake on the other hand had to keep the splint on and still had to use the crutches, but on the bright side he could add a little more weight to his leg as time passed. Thankfully the Rovers had some spare clothes to lend to them, so they could get out of their flight suits.

"Something wrong comrade?" Exile asked from up on the wing.

"Nothing, just looking to see how the repairs are coming along," He moved around, fascinated at how fast things were going. "How could you two have done this much work this fast?"

"Well most of parts could be salvaged from the crash site, and plus we have some replacement parts. Plus Exile here is a great engineer."

The husky blushed at the comment but then changed the subject, "What amazes me is how you and comrade made jet out of junk."

"Thank Jake for all that; he was brains behind the Turbokat." The Turbokat was the name of the jet the two toms built, they were very proud of it.

"So you two really made this to fight crime your own way?" Axel asked, leaning against the jet. Jake and Chance explained how their little vigilantly career started. It was one that surprised the Rovers big time.

**Flashback**

The Rovers and their new friends sat down at the large circular table in the Rec room, the two toms were amazed at what was inside. They would ask later about how they got all the stuff in the room. As they sat Hunter was the first to speak, "Ok so how were you two kicked off from the…enforcers am I correct?"

Chance nodded as he decided to respond first, "Yeah, we were both flying in the air and chasing our city's worst criminal, but our commander got in the way as we were about to take him down. He made us crash right into our HQ, so we couldn't do anything besides eject."

Jake then took over for his friend, "The criminal got away and we got blamed for it. We got kicked off the force and slapped with a multimillion dollar debt to pay off the repairs for HQ."

"Why did you two get blamed?" Colleen asked, shocked and stunned at what they said.

"Our commander has too much pride and needed to blame someone, *sigh* It ended up being us."

"That's wrong," Exile commented, leaning forwards as everyone else.

"We know," The burly tom responded, laying his head onto his folded arms. "Well in order to pay our debt off we were force to work at a salvage yard, repairing cars."

"We hardly make enough to put a dent in what we owe," The ginger tom finished. "Well then I got the idea to use some of the spare salvage to make a jet of our own, get back at the villains of Megakat city."

"We worked long and hard putting things together, it may have been just the two of us but we got the job done," Chance took over. "In time we started saving the city our own way, we soon became known as the Swat Kats."

"Swat Kats?" They all responded.

"Yes, that's what we're called," Jake clarified. "So now that we shared our side, what's your story?" For the next half hour the Rovers explained how the team formed, and all of the missions they did, Jake and Chance shared some adventures of their own they talked for many hours, like they were old friends. It was a little after midnight when they decided to call it a night.

"Where do we sleep?" Chanced asked, standing up from his sit, as did everyone else.

"You can have one of our guest rooms, since it's going to be a while before you two are good to go," Hunter responded as they all headed to the door.

"Thanks, but uh…" Jake moved with his crutches. "I don't suppose you can lend us some clothes could you?" The Rovers looked at the two and remembered that their flight suits were torn up in placed because of the crash.

"Yeah, there's usually some in the guest rooms," Colleen responded as they headed out of the room.

"Thank you…for helping us," Chance responded.

"Anything for friends," Hunter responded as he lead the two to the guest room. The day had ended and things should pick up the next day.

**End Flashback**

Chanced moved as he patted the jet, "This jet is our pride and joy; it's the only thing that keeps us in the air." He looked at it some more as he continued. "I don't know what we would have done without this."

"So how's Jake doing by the way?" Axel asked as he followed the tom.

"He's good, although he keeps complaining that he can't do much because of his leg," he laughed at bit.

"Well comrade Colleen said it should be fully healed in day or two," Exile stopped his welding to respond.

"Not soon enough for him, he's been trying to find ways to entertain himself since he can't walk without support."

"Must be hard to wait around like that," The Akita responded, leaning against the jet.

"I know, heck I'm worried myself. I mean it's been days since you guys saw Hard Drive and that can't be good."

Exile took the time to take a break as the topic took interest, "I know, being in new place would cause major fright."

"And that means things to come can't be good, since it's been that quiet," The two made room as the husky hopped off the window.

"We can worry about when time comes, we be ready for it," Exile confirmed with a smile.

"I guess so," Chance responded as he looked back at the Turbokat. "So how much more work does this need?"

"Not much, just need to fix wings, and maybe repaint it. Also may need to test engines for safety reasons."

"That's good to hear, the sooner we're up in the air the better." Chance thought the two must have been finished for the day since both Rovers were wiping the grease off of their hands.

"Man all this work sure has made me hungry," Alex commented as he through his rag on the tool case.  
"Me too comrade, let's go get food," With a smile Exile wrapped his arms around his two friends as the three of them left the hanger.

**Rec Room**

Little Christian crawled on the carpet, his mother in his sight. Hunter, Sierra, Shadow, Ariel and Jake sat around as they saw the young one get closer. After a couple of minutes of trying he finally reached the collie as she picked her son up and hugged him. "So he's almost a year old?" Jake asked as he watched the mother and son moment.

"Yes," Hunter responded as he sat down and moved closer to his wife and son. "Our first child, and soon he's going to have a cousin to play with."

Ariel blushed at the comment as she sat on the couch, next to Shadow. Jake just chuckled at that, "You must be proud."

"Yes…Axel and I are," She rubbed her grown stomach.

"So is Sierra and I," Shadow commented with a smile. Jake and Chance met the two parents and child the next day, they had got along good and thankfully Christian didn't seem to be afraid of them, which was good.

"Yes, we're both joyed to have another grandchild," Sierra responded as she was next to her husband.

"Boy or Girl?" Jake asked out of curiosity.

"We wanted it to be a surprise, so we don't know," Ariel answered as she leaned back.

"That's nice," He smiled. Just then they all looked at the door to see that Blitz, and Jenna walked in. "Hey there."

"Hey," Blitz responded as he walked and leaned forward on the couch.

"Where's Krystal?" Sierra asked.

"Shag is making lunch and she decided to help," Jenna responded.

"So Jake how's the leg of yours?" Blitz asked as he looked at the ginger tom.

A sigh could be heard as he sat back, leg resting on the floor, "I just want to walk again; I'm tired of using these crutches."

"But I need to make sure they heal properly," Colleen spoke up as she cradled Christian. "Take it off too soon and it could break."

"I know, but….two more days?" He complained; getting frustrated some more.

"Just want to be on the safe side."

Jake just shook his head, "Man once I'm don't I'm so doing some katas to-"

"You know martial arts?" Colleen rose and eye, starting to get interested.

"Yes, I'm very good at it. I beat Chance a lot in spars, you got to have something to fight with when it comes to getting up close and personal."

"So true."

"What other things can you do?" Hunter asked, everyone getting interested in what his hobbies were.

"Well I can build all sorts of missiles for our jet," He moved around on the couch, getting comfortable, since he knew it was going to be long.

"Oh yeah, Exile made a comment about that when he had to empty your missile compartment."

"Yeah I have all sorts of designs that I came up with," He smiled as he started to explain more of their equipment, the Rovers were all ears as they listened to the story. Soon they were called for lunch and soon joined their friends, things seemed to be going good so for, but for how long?

_**A/N: Hope you like, writing two stories is really getting to me. So I know not to do this for a while. Just stick to one at a time. Still hope it was good, I thank you all for sticking with me. **_


	9. Heading Out

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the wait, had a bad case of writers block. Plus I found out that I needed to extend the story a bit. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Heading Out

"Does this hurt?" Colleen asked Chance, touching certain spots on his arm. It had been another day since they landed here and things were pretty quiet to say the least. The female collie decided to check on Jake and Chance's injuries to see if they were healing well.

She pressed his bicep, which made him wince a bit; it hurt a bit but not that much. "A little, but a lot better than before."

She nodded and the pressed his shoulder, "How about there?"

There was a dull pain, but it was barely noticeable, "Can barely feel a thing."

She stopped as she gave him the news, "Ok your arm is healing real well, but you should be more careful since you can still feel some pain."

"Ok then," He nodded, glad as he realized he didn't need his brace anymore.

Jake, who was looked at earlier, walked over to the two. He didn't need to use the crutches anymore since Colleen deemed his leg strong enough to be able to hold him, but she gave him a leg brace to aid him some. "That's good to hear," The smaller tom responded. "Now we just have to wait till our ship is done and we'll be good."

As if on cue the door to the med bay opened and in walked Exile and Axel. Both of them were wiping the grease off of their hands as they approached them. "Hey comrades, all repairs are doneski!"

"Really?!" Both toms responded with excitement.

"Yes, but we need to do a test run later on, just to make sure things are fine," Axel finished as he put his rag away.

"That's good to hear," Jake responded with a nod. "Don't want to have it fall apart in midflight."

"Exactly, but we'll do that later, since we need a break."

"True that," Colleen responded as she looked at the two. They both seemed tired from working on the jet. "Why don't you both go wash up, you two really need it."

"Da Comrade," Exile nodded, as he and Axel left the room, leaving the three original occupants by themselves.

"Ok now that we have out jet the only thing now is how do we get back home?" Chance asked with a questionable face. "We can't leave Megakat city unprotected for this long."

"Don't know what to tell you buddy," Jake sighed, remembering their other conflict.

"We'll find out something," Colleen reassured. "Just give it some time and I'm sure we'll find out something." That's all she could say as the two toms could remain silent, not sure what to do.

**Somewhere in Town**

Inside a research facility there were some scientist hard at work and guards patrolling around, making sure things were going smoothly. Little did they know was that they already had an intruder inside the premise, but no one could see them. A huge surge of energy ran through the cables in the ceiling, heading for an undetermined room. After a few minutes of moving it came into a medium room, with one occupant. A maintenance worker was busy checking the buildings generator to make sure it was in top order. The loud rumbling of the machine flooded out any other noises in the room.

The surge of energy flew out of the cables and landed on the floor, taking the shape of a familiar kat. Hard Drive rose to his feet after being materialized; both of his eyes were on the lone figure in the room. Smirking he walked up with an outstretched hand, placing it on the guy's shoulder.

"AHH!" The guys shouted as the kat electrocuted the guy to unconsciousness. His shouts couldn't be heard over the rumbling of the generator, a perfect cover up.

Seeing that his only obstacle was out of the war Hard Drive moved closer to the generator and held out a hand. A surge of electricity shot out of the coat and entered the generator. All of the needles went to dangerous levels as the temperature rose, causing smoke to come out. It didn't take long till the generator overheated and exploded, purging the whole building into darkness and rendering the security system offline.

As soon as the generator went off line there was panic filling the area as the workers inside tried to find out what was happening. Hard Drive took the chance to zap himself back into the cables and moved around more easily. After navigating around he came into a room that had many security defenses set up, but were all useless without any power. It couldn't believe he found himself here at all, but it was the only thing he could do at the moment.

**Flashback**

"What would you need me to do?" Hard Drive asked the stranger, they both were still standing on top of the building.

"I'm building something and I'm in need of something. A little something that needs to be 'lifted' from a certain somewhere," The stranger explained, walking around the building.

"I see where you're going," The kat raised an eye. "But yet why can't you get it?"

"I just can't burst into the place and get it, that'll put the cops on notice and there's a chance we would be followed." He scoffed. "But I saw you moving through electric cables and that gave me an idea."

"So you want to use my talent to get what you need unnoticed?" Hard Drive frowned with his arms folded.

"Yes, that'll save the both of us the trouble," The guy smiled, facing the tom.

"How would that help me get home, I doubt you would know!" He lashed out in frustration.

"Fine, then you'll never know," The stranger smiled, both of their eyes locking onto each other. "Buy the way, what's your name?"

The tom looked at him in silence for a few seconds, "Hard Drive…yours?"

"Zeke."

**End Flashback**

It took only those words to convince the tom to help, despite his own warning of not trust him. But if it would help him get home he would try anything possible. Right now his only ticket cost of computer data. Moving up to a safe he found that the electric lock was down so he could easily open it. Inside were a few rows of computer disks, all labeled After looking around her found one labeled X-500 program and swiped it. putting it in his coat he reached and pulled out an identical disk, but the only difference is that his one was blank, a decoy. Placing it back on the row he closed the safe and surged his way out, before being spotted.

Outside in a armor van Zeke sat waiting for Hard Drive to come out so they could get out. It had been nearly twenty minute since he went in and he heard nothing from the tom since he left. He was starting to get worried that his plan wasn't going to work when a bright flash came and in its place was the tom. Watching as he ran over and hopped in the car he had to ask, "You get it?"

"Yeah right here?" the tom pulled out to show.

Zeke smiled and nodded before starting the car, "Good, now were off."

"Now how are you going to help?" The passenger sat back as the van drove off.

"Not yet, I have to make sure this program works before I help you."

"And what is it you are planning?"

"You'll find out soon." Hard Drive growled at that, not liking to be out of the loop, he just looked out the window and looked at the street pass by.

**Road Rover HQ**

A loud whistle sounded through the base, making the Rovers ears perk as the sound was received. They all knew what this was and all headed for the briefing room, leaving Jake and Chance confused at what was happening. They two followed out of curiosity as to what their new friends were up to.

All the Rovers entered the briefing room as the Master stood before them, once they were all seated he began. "Rovers something just came up on one of the satellites," They all faced the big screen as a building appeared on the screen. "Just a few minutes ago the New Mexico research facility had a blackout, rendering everything useless."

"Uh Master, how does that makes us get involved?" Axel asked for everyone, all of there was curious.

"I looked at the some hidden cameras that weren't affected by the blackout and I found this." He pulled up the footage, which showed a small parking lot with some cars parked. A bright flash appeared and them a familiar tom was shown, running for one of the vans there.

"Hard Drive!" Two voices caused the Rovers to look. Both Chance and Jake stood there with surprised faces.

"Yes, the enemy from earlier," Shepard concluded as he pulled up a map grid with a moving dot. "I managed to track where the car is going, chances are that this'll lead to where he's holding up. This may be your only chance to get him."

"Oh yeah, I'm ready for this," Chance grinned.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Colleen commented, standing up in her seat.

"What!?" The two responded in surprise.

"I'm sorry but I'm worried out your injuries, chances are that you could further hurt yourselves if you two go. So I have to recommend you both remain here."

"We can't stay here, we're the only ones who can handle Hard Drive!" Chance protested.

"Without us I'm not sure you all could take him!" Jake seconded.

"I'm agreeing with Colleen here," The Master spoke, causing the two to look over to him. "I know he's your villain but I don't want to risk you two further injuries. So it is best that you two stay here.

"But we can't!"

"You two know it's for the best," Hunter then spoke.

There was silence after that, then Chance growled before punching the wall and stalking off. That action surprised the Rovers, not sure what to make of it. "Is comrade going to be ok?" Exile asked.

"Yeah, he's just mad, give him time to cool off."

"What about you?" Blitz then asked.

"Disappointed, but not in a degree that Chance is," Jake turned around to leave as well, leaving the Rovers alone.

"What should we do about them?" Jenna asked, turning to the Master. "We can't leave them like this."

"I'll talk to them," Ariel stood up in her seat. "I'm going to have to stay here anyway." True to her words, since she was far along in her pregnancy it was dangerous for her to go on any missions.

Axel stood up and hugged his wife before kissing her, "Good luck and be careful with them."

"Don't worry I have mom and dad to help me," With that she left the room also, making the remaining Rovers get back to business.

"Ok Rovers, now from the looks of the footage this Hard Drive isn't working alone, someone else is helping him. So you also need to find out who he's working with and see if they are a threat at all, and find out what they're up to."

"Yes Master!"

"Now Rovers go suit up and get out there!" The Master ordered last as the Rovers stood up and headed out to suit up for their mission.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I'm trying but like I said i'm going to have to extend this chapter some more. This is hard but i'm getting it done and I thank you all for staying with me. **_


	10. Turn of Events

Chapter 10: Turn of Events

All of the Rovers had gathered together after getting suited up for the mission ahead. All of them were dressed up in the attire that Axel and Hunter were introduced to by Professor Hubert. All of them wore the same thing; black cargo pants, with pockets strapped to the legs. Boots that were designed for any surface, dark green shirts that had the Rovers logo on it, the selves varied between long, rolled up, or sleeveless. And finally tactical vests that varied in color, which each rover had. Once introduced the other rovers were amazed at the new outfits and deemed them worthy to use on future missions, just like now.

Hunter had worn his the same way, rolled up sleeves, navy vest that was zipped up two-thirds of the way. Colleen had a long sleeved shirt and a red vest that was zipped up all the way. Axel also rolled up his sleeves and had a regular green vest on that was unzipped.

Blitz opted to have a sleeveless shirt, since he said his arms felt too tight with the sleeves. He also went with a black vest which wasn't zipped up. Krystal decided to have her sleeves rolled up, since they reduced some arm movement. She also had on a tan vest with the zipper zipped half way.

Exile also had a sleeveless shirt, since he said his arms were too big for them. He also wore a grey vest that was zipped up all the way. Jenna opted to have a long sleeve since she didn't want to scrap her arms. Her vest was silver and zipped up two-thirds of the way. Unfortunately Shag was too big to have one but he was fine with it, saying that it wasn't his style.

All the Rovers were finishing their preparations as Hunter spoke to them. "The Master is tracking where they're going, until we know their exact destination we do nothing but follow."

"Any idea where they're at now?" Jenna asked, check over her blaster.

The retriever pulled up a keyboard that was built into the table and hit a few commands. The big screen lit up a GPS, showing the tracking position of Hard Drive and his companion. It was weird now; the locater showed that they are on the ocean now. "They must have changed to a boat."

"Bad men must be heading to island," Exile commented as he looked at the screen.

"Our thoughts exactly," Colleen responded, leaning against the table.

"This only make things complicated," Hunter then looked at everyone else as he made his plan. "Ok we're going to split up for this one, best have a ground and aerial view. So Colleen, Axel and I will take the Sky Rover and go in by air while the rest of you take the sub Rover and go in underwater.

They all nodded at the plan, since it was reasonable enough. "What do we do if we find someone where they're going?" Blitz asked.

"Don't do anything until we can get a full scope of the location, don't want to risk getting spotted by anyone," Picking up his blaster and putting it in the holster the retriever looked at everyone else. "Ok, Let's Hit The Road Rovers!" with a loud howl all of the canines ran out of the room and headed for the hanger.

Chance grunted as he pounded his fists into the punching bag in front of him. Currently he was in the gym portion of the Rovers base and was taking his frustrations out on the object. After storming off earlier and wandered around until he found this place and the bag. Deciding he needed a working out he started to work over the bag for a few minutes. He was mad, at being told to remain behind while the others chased after someone they didn't know anything about! He and Jake listened to no one but each other but still they had remained like solders under command. Worst of all they didn't work for them but still they did what they were told.

His knuckles were already hurting but that that didn't stop him, he ignored the pain that was radiating from them. "You shouldn't be doing that," A voice from behind spoke.

Chance gave one last hit to the bag before turning to see that it belonged to Ariel. "I don't care," He then resumed punching the bag.

Ariel sighed as she moved closer, "You know we wouldn't have asked you to stay here unless it was good for you."

Chance kept punching, grunting a bit as he spoke, "I've flown in even worse conditions…and I always came out fine!"  
"You must have been lucky back then," She responded, not letting up. "It just takes one time for it to happen."  
"That's not going to happen."

"You're never going to believe it until it actually happens."

A loud growl came out from the tom as he did one last powerful punch to the bag before turning to the female Akita. "I don't believe in that."

"Why can't you just understand why we're doing this?"

"Because I'm not use to just lying around doing nothing!" He stopped his workout and turned to her. "I shouldn't even be listening to your master, Jake and I fly solo without anyone telling us what to do."

Ariel took her time to respond, thinking over the response. "Well you have to deal with the situations that come your way."

"Either way, I don't sit on the sideline, I fly and nothing more," He frowned as he turned back to the bag.

"You're just going to hurt yourself further," She sighed, warning him even though it was useless.

"I'll take my chances."

"You'll understand one day, and you'll thank us for it," With that she walked away, leaving the tom alone. Chance watched as she walked for the door, in truth he didn't want to admit it but his arm was killing him now after punching the bag. If it hurt him this much after a small workout then he wasn't sure how he would feel if he actually helped.

Inside the hanger Jake could be found near the Turbokat looking it over. When Exile told him that the repairs were done he made a mental note to check it out before testing, and now since him and Chance are confined here, what better time than now? He was on top of the jet, inspecting the welds on the wings, amazed at what a great job was done on them. _'Précised work, man they sure know how to repair things,' _the smaller tom said to himself as he moved back to inspect the engines.

"Should you be up there?" A voice called out from below. Raising an eye Jake walked over to the edge and peaked over, and there was Shadow who was walking over to the ladder to come up. "I remember the others telling you and your friend to take it easy."

"Well since we were barred from going with them I have to do something to keep myself occupied," Jake sighed as he sat down on the wing just as the male Akita came up.

"Well I may have not been there, but I think it was a good call," He sat next to the smaller tom. "The injured shouldn't go out and risk getting hurt more."

"I understand that, but Chance and I are the only ones right now who know how to handle Hard Drive, they won't stand a chance."

"I know the feeling, but sometimes you have to understand the circumstances that are given to you."

Jake's ears flatten against his head, "But still…how come you don't go with them?" he decided to change the subject.

Shadow just chuckled at that, "Well my wife and I aren't the soldier types, so we just stay here and enjoy life."

"Doesn't it get boring?" He raised an eye at the response.

"Not really, now since Christian is with us," The male canine smiled at the thought of his son and daughter's kid. "I love my grandson so much, and now I'm going to get another grandkid….oh sorry for getting off track."

"It's alright."

"It's just that when you have the time to just sit back and do nothing, you best enjoy it because those are going to be the times you're going to cherish."

Jake began to think over those words; back at home he and Chance were always busy. They never really had a moment's time to actually relax some. Between their job as the Swat Kats and fixing cars they never really had a chance to kick back and enjoy the little things in life. Heck even when one of them was injured they tried to do something occupy their time instead of resting. Maybe they did overwork themselves at times, but it couldn't be helped.

"I think I see where you're going with this," He responded, hanging his legs off of the wing. "

"Then you see why you should take advantage of moments like this," Shadow followed Jakes exampled. "You and Chance may be heroes, but you deserve to be bored once in a while," A smile appeared on the elder male's face.

"Alright, alright, but Chance still isn't going to like it," Jake responded.

"Don't worry he'll come around," Shadow stood up and headed for the ladder.

"But one thing, what do you and your wife does so you don't get bored?" Jake got up also.

"Come on and find out," He then climbed down the ladder without stopping and soon the ginger tom followed. Inspecting the jet could come later.

**Back with the Rovers**

The sky Rover flew up over the ocean as the Sub Rover went underwater as they followed the signal. Where ever their target was heading they couldn't see them since they were far ahead of them. Up in the Sky Rover Colleen tracked the movements, and after a few more minutes the signal stopped at an unnamed island. "Hunter they stopped at an island a mile away."

"Alright good work," The retriever responded as he got on the radio. "Sky Rover to Sub Rover, target stopped at an island a mile a head."

"_I hear you comrade, we will keep on lookout," _Exile's voice called back as the line went silent.

"We should be getting a visual in a sec," Axel called out from behind them. "There appears to be a large block of cloud s in the way." Right on cue they entered a field of clouds, blinding them some.

"Ok once we get a visual we need to scout out what kind of operation they have set up," Hunter responded as he continued to fly.

"Let's just hope-"Colleen spoke but was cut off as their radio came to life, but the voice that spoke didn't belong to the others.

"_Atención aviones no identificados, por favor identifíquese"_ it spoke out, raising an eye on the three Rovers.

"What that?" Hunter spoke, then Colleen.

"Did someone tap our transmission?"

"_Repito, por favor identifíquese."_ The voice spoke again.

"Wait is that Spanish?" Hunter asked as he and Colleen looked at Axel. "Can you understand what they're saying?"

"Uh…I think a little," The Akita responded as he moved closer. "It's a little fuzzy, maybe another dialect."

"_Última oportunidad, identificarse o afrontar las consecuencias!"_ The voice called out again.

"Uh…something about…last chance I think…or something is going to happen."

Just then a sigh was heard as one last sentence was heard, _"Ha tenido la oportunidad, prepararse ahora para ser disparado desde el aire." _

Just then Axels' eyes widen as he heard what was said, causing some concern to fill the other two occupants.

"Axel what's wrong, what did he say?" Colleen asked.

"We're going to be shot out of the air," He responded just as the warning alarm sounded as something was shooting at them.

_**A/N: Hope you like, now i'm going to lie to you but i'm out of ideas right now. I'm not sure how to take the story from here. But i'm thinking right now, a little writers block never really hurt anyone...right? Anyway i'm going to try my best and I thank you all for sticking by me.**_


	11. Complications

**Author's Note: ****I'm sorry for the wait, like I said, writers block plus the fact that I've been busy. Still thank you for waiting, Enjoy.**

Chapter 11: Complications

Both Hunter and Colleen's hearts skipped a beat once they heard Axel; they had to do something quick before things got real ugly. The retriever assumed the controls once again just as the warning alarm sounded on the ship. "Prepare for evasive maneuvers!" Hunter shouted as the Sky Rover suddenly turned, making the other two occupants loose balance.

It was lucky for them since something seemed to shoot past them, they had no idea what it was but it couldn't have been good. For now they managed to maneuver around what was being shot as them as the island they were tracking came insight. Just then something that looked like fire was shooting at them. "Hunter they have SAM's!" Colleen called out.

"This is bad, we need to land somewhere!" Hunter called out as he dodged the incoming missiles.

**On the Island**

Zeke and Hard Drive walked onto the sand of the island just as the SAMs on sight started to fire. "What in the world!" Zeke shouted as he turned and looked at the sky, but didn't see anything. Just then another person walked over to the two, "Sir a ship was located on the radar."

"Did you give them a warning?"

He nodded, "Yes but they didn't respond."

"Then take them out!"  
"Bu-but sir, we can't hit them!" the soldier stuttered.

"How can you not hit them?"

"I can see them," Hard Drive spoke. Zeke turned also and as said the ship came into view. And to their amazement the ship was dodging the incoming missiles. "I got it."

Zeke raised an eye at that, "What do you mean?"

"Just watch," was all the kat said as his jacket started too static and in a flash he was gone.

**Sky Rover**

Hunter kept on maneuvering around the missiles, keeping an eye out for a place to land once they were close enough. "Axel did you find a place to land!"

"Not yet we need to get closer first!" The Akita responded.

"I don't know how much longer I can-"Just then whole ship jerked as if something hit it. "What was that!?"

Right on cue the monitors on the ship lit up, showing an all too familiar face on them. "Hunter its Hard Drive, he's in the ship!" Colleen called out. But nothing could have been done as everything sparked and smoked. Hunter jumped back as large sparks flew at him, it was then the ship started to lose altitude.

"We're going down!" Hunter shouted as whatever was in the ship suddenly left. They could see that the SAMs stopped and they were headed to a lush part of the island. "Brace for impact!" they all held onto something and closed their eyes and waited for the inevitable impact.

**Sub Rover**

"Oh no," Blitz spoke as he looked through the periscope, catching everyone's attention.

"What is it comrade?' Exile asked as he turned in his seat.

The Doberman didn't say anything at first, pushing the periscope out of his way first. "The Sky Rover was taken down!" all of the Rovers eyes widen in alarm at this.

"What happened!?" Jenna responded first.

"I don't know, they looked like to be dodging something them all of a sudden the ship started to spark and smoke, then they went down."

"I'll try to reach them," Krystal asked as she started to access the comms. Once the signal was sent they got nothing but static and white noise.

"Ry Rit Ragain(Try it again)" Shag spoke to Krystal, who only nodded and did what she was told. Still they got the same results, nothing, this made everyone else worry.

"This isn't good comrades, something bad must of happen to them," Exile spoke.

"Don't think like that," His wife responded, not wanting to think of the worst.

"Then what should we do?"

"We need to find them," Blitz answered, going over to a sonar map of the island. "We can track where the Sky Rover landed and go to them."

"Ok," Krystal agreed with her husband, "I'll keep trying the comms and see if they can pick up." Blitz looked on the make as the ship's tracer was activated and the location appeared on the sonar. "Ok got it, let's move."

**On the Island**

Zeke smiled as he watched the ship fall towards the island's surface, pleased at what the kat did. Just then a flash appeared and Hard Drive materialized right next to him. "That's was impressive loco."

"I did what I had to do," He responded, following the man in front of him.

"And I appreciate it," Zeke responded as he passed one of his men. "Encontrar donde la nave aterrizó, a ver si la tripulación sobrevivió, quiero que sigan vivos (Find where the ship landed, see if the crew survived, I want them alive.)." The solider nodded and ran to relay the order.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing important, just come with me," nothing else was said as the two continued to walk an entrance of some kind in their sight.

Ten minutes later the two were found in a large with that was filled with conveyer belts, various gadgets and other things for assembling things. "What is this place?" Hard Drive asked, looking around amazed at the tech here.

Zeke stopped in front of a computer and powered it on, "This is my robotics factory, where I assemble my robots."

"Robots?" He questioned, turning with a confused look.

"Yes, robots are a big help, and with this disk you lifted," Zeke then pulled out the stolen CD and inserted it into the computer. "They will be more powerful." The program on the disk ran as the machines in the room started up, various objects started to appear on the conveyer belts, starting to be assembled.

Hard Drive looked on as the bots started to slowly be assembled, still confused at things at the moment. Shaking it off he then turned back to his so called partner. "Ok, I held up my part of the bargain, best keep up your side."

"In due time, but I still need your assistance," He responded, much to the kat's surprise, who was wide eyed at this.

"But we had a deal; I stole what you needed me to steal, so you best keep your side of the bargain!"

"You'll do what I need or else no nice amigo," Both set of eyes locked onto each other as they stared.

Hard Drive really wanted to zap this guy well, but that would cost him his chance of getting back home, or maybe not. He didn't want to take any risks until he fully understood the terms of this partnership. With a audible growl he spoke, "What do you need."

**Road Rover HQ**

The Master was in his office, going over various reports his other Rover operatives turned in. All things were green in the various parts of the world, no trouble at all. He was about to move onto the one the Space Rovers sent when a knock on the door came. "Come in."

The door opened and in came Jake and Chance, both walked in as the smaller tom closed the door. "Hello Jake, Chance what can I do for you?"

"Well we wanted to ask some questions," Chance responded, but now he could see that he was in the middle of some work. "Did we come at a bad time?"

"No, I could use the break," He pushed the papers aside and motioned for the two toms to sit.

"No we're good standing for now," Jake responded.  
"Ok what did you want to know?"  
"Well this has been on our mind for a bit, well ever since we got here," Chance began. "How are we supposed to get back home?"

The Master sat back in his chair after hearing that question; it was indeed a good question. Apparently from what they were told it was some kind of radar in their jet that aided with transporting them here. They hadn't really had any time to discuss how they were going to get their friends home. It was sad, because he didn't have a clue on what to do. Sighing he leaned forward, "I'm exactly sure what to tell you, I mean I haven't thought about it really."

"That's what we didn't want to hear," Chance responded with a sigh, leaning forward on the nearby chair.

"I mean I have my own theory," Jake began as he paced around the room. "But it would be too tricky."

"And what is that?"

"We could-" Just then the computer next to Master beeped, indicating an incoming transmission from the Rovers, pushing things aside he access the terminal and connected the call, "Yes Jenna What is it?"

"_Master we have a problem,"_ The female husky's voice responded, with a hint of panic in it.

This of course caught the Master's attention

"What is it?" He responded, now filled with some worry.

"_We're not sure what happened but the Sky Rover was knocked out of the sky. We were lead to an island that had some SAMs on it."_

A gasp escaped from the Master's mouth, as did Chance and Jake, this was something that was completely unexpected. "Are they ok?"

"_We don't know, Hunter, Colleen and Axel aren't picking responding to our calls."_

Sheppard's body suddenly started to shake some, this isn't good at all. Nothing like this has ever happened before, "Do you know where they are?"

"_Yes, we tracked the ship's signal and headed over there, but other than that we don't know anything else."_

"Ok be careful and keep me updated, I'll see if I can get anything from my end."

"_Roger that, over and out,"_ the line then disconnected, as the Master buried his face into his hands, body shaking some.

"This isn't good…." Was all he said.

Both Jake and Chance watched him as they overheard all of it. Their new friends were in trouble, and things could possibly get even worse. Both toms looked at one another before nodding and turning for the door. The sound of footsteps caught the Master's attention as he looked up, seeing the two leave. "Hey wait!" He hurried out of his seat and rushed out of the office. Looking he saw that the two were heading for the hanger, "Wait, what are you two doing!?"

That managed to stop them as they turned back, "You heard her," Chance responded, a determined look on his face. "They need help and that's what we're going to give them."

"But what about your injuries?" He moved closer to them.  
"We're both fine and can manage, right now they need help and we're the only ones that can," Jake responded, the same look on his face as his friend.

"But you can't, what about-"

"We're going and no one's going to stop us," Chance finished as the two walked to the hanger. They were going to help their new friends out no matter what.

**Hanger**

"I think the Master was right, this isn't a good idea," Ariel spoke as the two toms dressed into their G-suits. They had spares inside the cargo compartment of the Turbokat, and were more than happy to have them. Shadow and Sierra were there also, having seen the two walking towards the hanger, with the Master behind him. He gave them a quick rundown on what was happening.

"There's no other option," Chance responded as he zipped up his suit. "We're going."

"But what about your jet," Shadow tried next. They all knew better to try to stop them, basically on grounds of that they didn't work for the Rovers, so they didn't have a say in what they did. "Exile said that it needed to be tested, what if it doesn't work well?"  
"Looks like we're about to find out," Jake responded as he pulled on his fingerless gloves.

"This could end badly," Sierra went next.

"There's no other choice."

The Master sighed as he had given up trying to convince them, "Is there any way to make you two stay?"

"No," Jake responded as both toms then put on a black mask on their head, covering their eyes up.

He sighed once again, knowing it was useless, "Then please…bring them back."

Both of them looked at the master as they reached for their helmets, they put them on, completing their ensemble. "We'll do what we can." With that both toms ran for the jet and climbed up the ladder, opening the canopy they hopped into their seats and buckled themselves in.

"Ready for this buddy?" Chance asked, starting up the controls.

"I've been ready," the ginger tom powered up his systems. There was a loud hum as Chance powered up the engines and prepared to take off. "Everything's green!"

"Alright let's do this then Razor."

"Aye, Aye T-Bone." With that the main engine control was activated, making them roar to life as the jet moved forward on the runway the Rovers had. The speed started to increase as they neared the end and then were thrust into the sky. The Turbokat seemed to work fine, and now the Swat Kats were air born again, ready to help their friends.

_**A/N: Hope you like. You know this story isn't really turning out how I wanted it, but hey it can't be helped. Still I thank you all who are still watching. **_


	12. Backup

**Author's Note: ****I'm very sorry for the wait, but I've had writers block real bad, plus the fact that I had finals to worry about. But now i'm done with school for the semester so I'm free from it for a while. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12: Backup

All senses started to return to Hunter as his vision started to clear up, first thing he noticed was the cracked window in front of him. He had no idea what had happen, all he could remember was the Sky Rover crashing in a small forest before nothing. He wasn't sure if they all had been knocked out or stunned, but either way it wasn't good. Looking around he saw Colleen was awake also, rubbing her head some, but thankfully there seemed to be no injuries. "Colleen you ok?"

She opened her as and looked at her husband, "Yes, Huntie just a bit shaken."

The retriever unbuckled himself and got out of his seat, "We have to get out of here, no idea how long we've been out."

"Yes, I agree," She did the same and stood up. "Axel?"

"I'm good," the Akita called out from his seat.

The collie moved over to him and helped Axel out, "Come on we best get going."

"Yes, I know." The three Rovers began to make their way to the exit ramp, which wasn't damage and could still open. Once out they raced out into the trees for cover, they walked for a few minutes before stopping to rest some. "Are we a good distance?"

"I think so," Hunter responded, sitting down with his back pressed against a tree.

"What do we do?" Colleen asked. "I mean we have no idea where we are, plus couldn't they send someone after us?"

"I would assume so," Axel responded, checking all of his equipment to see if it was all good. "Either way we need to go and regain our bearings."

"Noted, and judging by the way we landed we should go that way," Hunter pointed

"Alright, let's go then," Colleen responded as they took out their weapons and marched down the direction pointed. They were in the clear for now but things would only get harder from here.

**Sub Rover**

It took a few minutes but the other Rovers managed to find a place to dock, they all climbed out and made the sub submerge so it couldn't be seen. They all then hustled into the forest before anything could see them. "Where do you think they are?" Krystal asked.

"Not sure," Blitz asked as he looked back at his wife. "Try the comms again." She nodded and tapped into the coin on her collar.

"Think bad men are out here?" Exile asked.

"Maybe but where?" Jenna responded.

"I got something!" Krystal shouted, catching everyone's attention. "Hunter what's your status?"

Everyone gathered around as their leader's voice spoke, _"We're not really sure, we had to clear the Sky Rover in case anyone came to the crash site."_

"Are you all ok?" Blitz then asked.

"_We're fine."_

"That's good comrades," Exile spoke as they were all relieved. "What is location?"

"_Not sure, but we're headed west because we saw a structure before we crashed."_

"Ok, we'll try to link up with you, just be careful," Blitz responded.

"_Same with you, over and out." _The line then went quiet as it ended.

"Alright let's go, they shouldn't be that far." They all continued to walk through the small forest, trying to follow behind their friends trail.

In the mean time Hunter sighed as he turned off the comm. Colleen and Axel were near so they heard. "So you already have a destination in mind then," Axel spoke.

He nodded, "yes, we best get moving before someone comes along."

"How long till the others can catch up?" Colleen asked.

"Don't know, but-"

"Hide!" Axel suddenly called out, hearing something as the three dove for cover. All of their ears flickered as they indeed heard something approaching. A few yards away a few figures could be seen, but to the three's shock they saw metallic. They saw robots walking past their location and headed for the other way.

"What are those doing here?" Colleen asked, eyes not leaving the robotic figures.

"There must be more here than we thought," Hunter responded, taking his eyes off of the robots. "We best be careful and sneak past them, we have no idea what they can do."

Little did they know that one of the robots stopped and looked in the three Rovers direction. It didn't see anything at all. Just then its eyes glowed red as it activates its thermal vision, three heat signatures clearly visible. Point its weapon it fired at them.

The three Rovers ducked once gunfire rained at them, "Move!" Hunter shouted as they all bolted down a direction. Soon more gunfire rained their way, mostly likely the others were alerted and they were being pursued.

"Over there!" Colleen called out to a formation of rocks, which would provide good cover to them. All three of them jumped over and pressed their backs against them. They took out their weapons and waited for a chance to fight back.

A little away from the area Blitz's team trekked the path and stopped once they heard gunfire. They all looked at one another, all silently speaking to one another before rushing forward. The more they moved the louder the sounds were. After a few yards of running they all stopped and crouched as they saw robots firing at something. "What are metal heads doing here?" Exile asked for all of them.

"I don't know, but what are they shooting at?" Krystal responded with a question of her own.

"It was then Blitz's collar rang, indicating his comm. touching it the Doberman responded, "Ja Hunter I'm here."

"_Blitz where are you, we're pinned over here!"_ Silence then came as gunfire could be heard. _"Some kind of robots spotted us!"_

"Ja, we see them, but can't see you."

"_Hit them from behind, we can take them out easily!"_

"Ja, we're on it!" The transmission then ended as Blitz turned to the others. "Come on, fire when ready!" They all had their weapons ready and with a nod they stood up and opened fired at the robots. Their blast hit some of them, which destroyed them at first contact. There were about seven of them, and all the Rovers had then trapped on both sides. It didn't take long till they were disposed of, making sure that the area was clear they all regrouped.

"Man it was a good thing you all got here in time," Hunter spoke as both teams met.

"Ja, same here," Blitz responded.

"Where did dome heads come from?" Exile asked, looking over the remains of their fallen enemies.

"Someone on this island must be making them," Axel offered an answer.

"Well whoever it is, we better find and stop them before anymore are made," Hunter then interjected.

"I agree Huntie," Colleen responded. "Lead the way."

"Uh…guys?" Axel called out, catching everyone's attention. They all then ducked as more gunfire blasted at them, indicating that more of the robots had arrived. Seeing that they weren't behind cover they all scrambled to find some, dividing themselves some.

"Where are they coming from!?" Krystal shouted Blitz, Axel, and Krystal near her.

"Shoot now, asked later!" Hunter called out as he fired back at their enemies.

They all did so but couldn't tell where they were at. Exile took the chance to peek over his cover of rocks and saw a huge bunch of them. "There way too many comrades!" He called out to the others.

"Just hold out!" Hunter responded. More gunfire seemed to be heard as an indication that more robots joined the fray. Even in their struggled the Rovers managed to take out some, but only for another to replace it.

"It's useless," Krystal panted.

"Don't give up," Axel responded, as he fired more.

It seemed useless as the Rovers were pinned and there seemed to be no hope at all. Just then something kind of missile crashed into the ground around the robots. A rapid succession of beeps sounded before an EMP wave erupted from the missile cause sparks to spew from the robots before they exploded into piles of junk metal.

All of the Rovers ears twitched as they heard this, then nothing but silence. All questioned as to what had just happened, but Hunter was the first to look up and to his surprised he saw all of the bots were down. "What the…" he spoke, shocked.

"How did…" Colleen then spoke, stunned.

It was then they heard the sound of jet engines above, all turned to see a familiar sight. The Turbokat hovered above them, all stunned to see that here. It was then all of their comm. rang, questioning it they all answered them. _"Nice little surprise?" _a familiar voice rang out.

"Chance?" Hunter asked.

"_It's T-Bone when I'm in the field," _the burly tom responded over the comm.

"_And its Razor for me," _the ginger tom responded also.

"But how…I thought we-"Hunter was interrupted by T-Bone.

"_We heard your transmission from earlier, and decided to come out to help despite our injuries. Keep on moving, we'll cover you."_

Before anyone of them could protest the transmission ended as the jet lifted off. Hunter then looked at the rest of his team, "I guess we'll take it," Hunter spoke.

"Yeah, I guess so too" Exile responded. With renew vigor all of the Rovers continued on, now with air support they had a much better chance of completing their mission.

_**A/N: Hope you like, once again sorry for the wait. This story isn't turning out what I wanted it to be, but I'm keeping at it until I finish. Please stay with me and I thank you all for it. **_


	13. Air Support

**Author's Note: ****I'm very sorry for the wait again, like I've said before this story isn't turnning out the way I wanted it to be. I had writers block and tried my best with this. I know it's short but it's something. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Air Support

Inside the complex on the island Zeke was overseeing the robots production with Hard Drive. It was then another person came in, with a panicked look on his face. "Señor, tenemos un problema!"(Sir we have a problem!)

Zeke turned to him and asked, "Qué es esto!?" (What is it!?)

"Nuestros radares cogí una aeronave desconocida, era demasiado rápido para nosotros para derribar!"(Our radars picked up an unknown aircraft; it was too fast for us to shoot it down!)

Zeke raised an eye at that, "Pensé que habíamos rodado hacia abajo?" (I thought we shot that it down?)

"Esta tecnología es otra jet, uno que nunca habíamos visto antes." (It's another jet, one that we have never seen before.)

Hard Drive was confused, because he didn't understand what they were saying. "I'm not following."

Zeke ignored the comment as he gave his next order, "No me importa lo que se necesita, sólo tiene que probar con el fin de sacarla del aire!" (I don't care what it takes; just try to take it out of the air!) Without saying anything the troop turned and left the two.

"What did you two just say?!" Hard Drive asked once again, getting angry.

Zeke sighed before turning and looking at the cat. "There was a ship my men can't shoot down, nothing to worry about."

"You know I'm started to distrust your words every minute I'm here," He folded both arms.

"Well you better, or else I won't tell you anything that'll get you home," Zeke folded his own arms.

"Fine, but know this I'm close to jumping ship here," Without saying anything else the cat walked to the other side of the room, wanting to get as far from the other occupant. Zeke snorted, he didn't care, as along as his methods weren't questioned.

**Outside**

The Rovers were nearing the exit of the jungle they were in when more robots started firing at them. They all dove for cover as Hunter radioed Jake and Chance, "Cha-I mean T-bone, a few more in front of us!"

Up in the air T-bone and Razor were monitoring the Rovers progress just as the transmission came in. "Alright, Razor you got a lock?"

In the back the ginger tom's eyes were on the screen in front, his targeting computer was lining up his shot. There were five in view and a few seconds passed before all the targets were locked. "Firing another EMP missile," He pressed a button on his console and the missile launched from the jet, speeding towards land. It impacted in between the robots and beeped before releasing a small EMP field, destroying the robots in the Rovers way. They all got out of cover and started to move, "Thanks guys we're almost out." Hunter spoke into the comm.

"_Good, anything else we need to know about?"_ T-bone asked back.

It was then Colleen spoke to them, "Yes, you need to watch out for the SAMs, they'll shoot you down if you aren't careful."

"_Don't worry we can take care of that."_ The transmission then ended as the Rovers rushed out of the small jungle.

Up in the air T-bone looked back at his partner, "Well Razor you herd them, we have some anti-air weapons to take out."

"I hear you buddy, just make sure I can get a steady shot."

"Alright, hang on!" T-bone then shot the jet forward, moving closer to the main area of the island. The enemies on the ground looked up at the sound of the jet and started to scramble around, getting the SAMs to target the aircraft.

Inside the TurboKat an alarm beeped as missiles locked onto them, "Hang on buddy I'm going to do some extreme maneuvers!" Jerking the controls the whole jet started to do a continuous barrel roll. The missiles that were locked onto them started rolling as well, each one started to get closer to one another till they both collided with each other, both exploding.

In the back Razor had found one of the SAMs and was locking it on it with his targeting computer. The crosshairs on the screen slowly started to line up before it was fully locked on. "Target locked, Shredder missile deploy!" he pressed the button on the console and a missile popped out of the storage bay, shooting towards the mobile machine. Just then the top part of the missile split open, reveling two large chainsaw blades that were spinning. In no time it collided and easily sliced through the SAM, destroying and causing it to explode. "That's one down!" the ginger tom called out triumphantly.

"Don't celebrate too early you still have two more!" called T-bone as he continued his air show.

"Well it's time for a duel lock on then," Razor then pinpointed the two remainder targets on the ground, slowly starting to get the lock on.

"Hurry up buddy!"

"Almost there," The crosshairs started to align as a beep was heard. "Got it, missiles deployed!" two more Shredder Missiles flew out; the tops opened reveling the blades and then sliced through the SAMs, destroying them also.

"I think that's all of them," T-bone announced as the small airshow ended, the Turbokat hovering in places as the pilot scanned the land below.

Whatever troops were below were now fleeing into the building that was near, apparently they realized that their initial assault failed and were retreating. "It looks like they don't have any more outside defenses," Razor spoke as both looked at the land below.

"Yeah…plus it looks like our friends caught someone," T-bone smiled as he looked down and saw the Rovers gathered around someone. It was then the burly tom decided to land the jet and for both of them to go on foot. He piloted the jet and landed a few yards away, sand being blown all over as the engines were shut off.

The duo took some equipment out of the Turbokat as the canopy opened and the two kats hopped out and ran over to their friends, who seemed to be interrogating the guy. "Who's in charge here!?" Hunter asked as he held the soldier in front of him.

"No estoy diciendo nada!" The guy shot back.

"Don't you speak English?" Colleen then asked. The guy didn't make a response.

"What's going on?" T-bone asked as he and Razor were close enough.

"We caught this guy before he could escape," Jenna responded for them.

Krystal then took it from there, "We're trying to get answers from him but he's speaking only Spanish."

"Do any of you know it?" Razor then asked.

It was then all the Rovers looked at Axel, who seemed to understand, "Not sure, I'm barely getting something."

"Can you at least try to see what he's saying?" Hunter asked, not loosening his grip on the guy.

"I'll try," The Akita moved closer in hearing range.

The retriever nodded before turning back to the guy. "Once again, who's in charge here?"

"Como ya he dicho, no estoy diciendo nada que mutt asqueroso!" The man spat out.

"What did he say?" Exile then asked as all eyes were on him.

"He's refusing to answer from what I can tell…oh and he made a bad remark to you Hunter."

"What kind of remark?" His eye rose.

"Something with the words Filthy and mutt in the same sentence."

Colleen then backhanded the back in the head, obviously not liking him insulting her husband. "How many of there are you?" Hunter then asked.

"Lo que tiene que hacer mejor, a continuación, que para crack me, que necesitan un patético hembra para hacer su trabajo sucio!" Axel's eyes widen as he slugged the guy in the face.

"That's my sister in law you're talking about!" He growled.

"What did he say?" Hunter asked, knowing that the guy said something about his wife.

"He's still refusing to talk and called Colleen pathetic."

Both retriever and collie's eyes widen as they both slugged the guy also. They weren't going to let that one slip by. Hunter growled before speaking, angry at the guy, "Say anything else about me, my wife or friends and you'll regret it." The guy was shaking now, either after the punches or the threat. "Now tell us something useful, this is your last chance."

The guys was still shaking as he looked all around. "Ta-tomar mi radio... podrá escuchar todo lo que pasa en la base."

They then looked at Axel, waiting for a translation. "He said to take his radio, we'll be able to monitor things inside the base."

Colleen then reached forward, which scared the guy some, and took the radio off. The guy was so relieved that he passed out from fright. Hunter let the guy go as he looked at his wife. "Try and find a working channel."

"Already on it," She turned the knobs on the radio but white noise could only be heard.

Something then came out as she managed to get a channel, " .. Los intrusos vienen nuestro camino, todo el mundo el brazo hacia arriba y guardar el camino del robotics lab."

Once again everyone turned to Axel, "They know we're coming, and they're trying to guard a…robotics lab?"

That caused an eye to rise on everyone. "That must be where robots come from," Exile spoke.

"Well if that's what they're trying to guard then that's where we're going," Hunter announced. "Come one everyone let's move out!" They all nodded and followed the retriever's lead. The easy part was done, now the hard part would come.

**_A/N: Hope you liked, I'm trying here, but i'm having trouble since I have to redo things now. I'll do what I can and try not to take long. _**


	14. Encounters Part 1

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the wait, Been busy lately. I wanted this to be one big chapter but decided to split it into two seperate ones. Hope they are good, Enjoy.**

Chapter 14: Encounters Part 1

Inside the robotics lab of the island Zeke was seeing the completion of the final bots when one of his men can running into the room. "Sir tenemos un gran problema!" (Sir we have a huge problem!)

Zeke turned away from the machine's controls; he knew it was something he wasn't going to like. "qué es esto?" (What is it?)

The soldier seemed to be nervous with saying what needed to be said, "El jet aire destruido el SAMs y ahora se encuentran en su camino hacia aquí!" (The airborne jet destroyed the SAMs and now they're on their way here!)

The man growled at the piece of information, he knew things weren't going as planned and now things changed. Hard Drive saw the look and couldn't help but ask, "What did he say?"

Like before Zeke ignored the question, turning his attention back to the soldier, "Llevar a cabo, no me importa lo que usted lo haga!" (Take them out; I don't care how you do it!) Without any hesitation the guy turned and left the two alone.

"What's going on?" Hard Drive demanded. "I grow tired of not knowing what you're saying!"

"The jet outside took out the outside defenses…and now our intruders are coming," Zeke sighed, going back to the console and accessing the cameras around the base.

"What are you doing now? Planning on retreating?" both arms folded.

"No just checking out how things look," Just then the screen in the room lit up and showed footage of various parts of the base. Most of it showed the troops and bots moving about, getting into defensive positions, all waiting for the intruders. He kept on switching until he got to the cameras outside. Just then a growl came out of Zeke's mouth, "It's the Rovers and…friends of your?"

Hard Drive's eyes widen as he saw the other two kats with them, "How in the…"

Hearing that made Zeke raise an eye and look at the kat in curiosity, "You know those two then?"

Sparks of electricity sparked from the coat he wore, a sign that it wasn't good news. "I'll deal with them…personally," Without hearing a response, Hard Drive's coat flashed bright as he disappeared into the base's electrical system.

**Outside**

The Rovers and Swat Kats all moved towards the entrance of the base, which was a small building that leads underground. There wasn't anyone guarding it, which was good and bad at the same time since they didn't know what to expect. "You all ready?" Hunter asked everyone. His team nodded, and then he turned to their friends.

"We're good to go," T-bone responded as he and Razor took out of weird looking gloves and put them on.

"Whoa, what are those?" Axel asked, making everyone else look. The gloves looked high tech, like it could be used for combat, but also for more than punching.

"These," Razor started out, strapping the glove on. "Are called Glovatrix, a special combat glove I made."

"You made those?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, these can carry smaller versions of our jets missiles, plus a few more surprises," T-bone smiled.

"Like what?" Hunter asked, now interested.

"You'll see soon enough," Razor responded with a grin of his own. "The best part is that these are insulated, perfect for fighting Hard Drive."

"You serious comrades?" Exile asked, as he received a nod from the two.

"Alright then, Fighting him should be easier then," The retriever responded, now heading towards the entrances. "Let's go!"

They all approached the building and lined up outside the doorway, Hunter then looked at his brother and asked, "Axel do you sense anyone inside?"

Axel then closed his eyes and started to concentrate. "Uh…what's he doing?" T-bone then asked, eye rising at the Akita.

"He's trying to sense if anyone is inside," Hunter responded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about your powers," the burly tom responded, with the smaller one nodding also.

Just as then Axel opened his eyes, "No one inside, I can't sense anybody."

"That's a good sign then," Colleen responded, the collie then opened the door and then everyone burst in. The inside was some kind of check point, there was a large desk in the center, a few computers and a few weapons lining the walls. Further back they could see some stairs leading down.

"Ok this looks like the place," Blitz spoke as they all started to move in. Out of nowhere several robots jumped out from cover and opened fired.

"Scatter!" Hunter called out as they all jumped out of the way, dodging the incoming fire. Exile and Jenna were the first to respond and fire back, destroying two of them, leaving about three left. Both T-bone and Razor rolled and got up on a knee and aimed their Glovatrix, and fired small missiles from then, both objects flew out and hit two of the bots, exploding them to pieces and causing the last one to fly in the open. Seeing this opening Hunter fired a round at it, destroying it completely.

The area seemed to be clear as no more enemies could be seen nor any weapon fire being heard, so everyone got out of cover and formed up. "Is everyone ok?" Hunter asked.

"We're all good comrade," Exile answered for everyone.

"Good," He then looked at their friends, amazed at what their weapons could do. "I guess you were right, those things really do pack a punch."

Both kats grinned at the response, but Razor was the one to respond, "Thanks, but that's not all they can do."

"We'll be surprised once we see it," Colleen responded just as Hunter and Axel moved to the stairs. Both brothers moved and aimed their weapons down the stairs.

"It's clear!" Axel announced to everyone, following Hunter's lead as they followed the retriever down the stairs, but making sure to keep their ears opening for anything. Things got a little dim as they proceeded further down, an end coming in sight. Once they got to the end they entered a fairly large room, there were a few shipping crates inside, a few tables with chairs, and various doors that lead somewhere.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as everyone filed into the room. "Which way should we go?" Axel asked, looking at the doors.

"I'm not sure…try to find some signs or something," Hunter responded as they started to spread out. They didn't move that far as their ears flicked as static could be heard.

"What's that?" Blitz asked.

"It's coming from the ceiling," Krystal responded as they all looked up, seeing various cables above.

A bright flash showed before a figure appeared on top one of the crates, laughing echoing in the room. The Rovers and Swat Kats all turned and aimed where the voice came from. "So you really are here," T-bone growled as he saw Hard Drive before him.

"I'm surprised," Said kat responded, walking from side to side on the crate. "I didn't expect you two to be here."

"Likewise," Razor responded. "Why don't you make it easy on yourself and give up."

"No chance," With another flash he was gone, disappearing into the cables above but yet his voice could still be heard. "Show me what you got!"

"This isn't good," Colleen responded as they kept an eye out to see where he was.

"You all go on ahead, we got this," T-bone spoke up, eyes never leaving the celling.

"No, that's not a good idea, we'll stand by you," Hunter responded, taking his eyes off the ceiling and looking at his friends.

"We know how to handle him, we got this," Razor seconded, the reasoning slowly convincing the retriever.

"Maybe I should leave a few of us here to help," Hunter suggested.

Before an answer could be heard a flash appeared and Hard Drive materialized in front of one of the shipping crates. A spark appeared as the doors opened, reveling some deactivated bots. Before anyone could stop him an electric current flowed from the coat, into the robots and they activated. "You know, I think help would be most helpful," T-bone uneasily responded.

"Move!" everyone scrambled out of the way as the robots filed out of the crate and started to open fire at them. Most took cover behind another crate while the rest flipped over the tables and hid behind them, thankfully the tables were really thick. "Ok we're going to move out," Hunter told T-bone and Razor before looking back at his teammates. "Blitz, Krystal, Exile, Jenna, stay here and help!"

"We'll do what he can!" Blitz shouted back from behind the table.

The retriever nodded before looking at the rest of his team, "Colleen, Axel, and Shag you're with me."

"You sure you're going to be ok, with only the four of you?" Razor asked.

"Yes, we can manage," Hunter responded, looking out from cover and then firing blindly. "Give us some covering fire!"

"Alright, you heard him!" T-bone called out as everyone staying got ready and then popped out and started firing. The four remaining Rovers then rushed from cover and headed for a random door, not caring where it leads right now.

Being the first one there Axel slid on his knees towards the door, grasping the handle he pulled the door open and let the others go in first. Seeing that they were clear the Akita rushed in and slammed the door behind him, leaving their six remaining teammates behind.

The fire stopped as the last bot fell to the floor, prompting the Rovers and Swat Kats to come out from behind cover. "Is that all you got Hard Drive!" T-bone called out to the kat that couldn't be seen.

"No, I don't," Another bright flash and Hard Drive appeared in front of them. "I'm just getting started. Two more crate doors opened as more robots came out. "Oh and here's a curve ball." He pointed to a corner of the room, in the shadows was a powered down turret. A grin appeared on the kat's face before disappearing and static headed for the machine. Apparently Hard Drive was interfacing with the turret, powering it on.

"Not, good, not good at all," Blitz responded as things seemed to turn bad for them. They were outnumbered by more robots and now there was a turret against them. Things weren't going to be pretty now.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I'm trying now but the end result is differen't from what I planned. There's only a three, or two chapters left. I thank you for still reading. **_


	15. Encounters Part 2

**Author's Note:**** I'm very sorry for the wait, my brother moved out. I've shared a room with him ever since I was a newborn, I was very close to him. I couldn't write because of that because I was feeling down. My work may have slipped, oh and sorry it's short. Enjoy.**

Chapter 15: Encounters Part 2

Hunter's group moved down the hall as Axel watched the rear; any unwanted surprises wanted to be avoided as much as possible. They have been trekking down the hall for a minute and haven't run into anyone yet, which was odd. "Axel do you sense anything yet?" Hunter asked, keeping his eyes forward.

"No…nothing yet, and no one is trailing us," the Akita responded, keeping his weapon pointed.

"Huntie, where should we go now?" Colleen asked her husband, walking right next to him.

"I'm not sure yet, there's nothing that points us to the robotics lab," The retriever responded as he stopped when they came to an intersection. "Now which way?"

"Too bad there aren't any signs to help us," Axel spoke as he turned around and saw their current situation.

"It'll be too risky to split up, we need to stick together with the numbers we have," His brother responded as he looked down both halls.

"Plus the face we have no idea what we'll find," Axel added in.

"Re Rould Rake Ra Ruess (We should take a guess)," Shag commented on.

"I think Shag is right on this," Colleen responded.

"Rah! (Yah!)," the big dog responded.

An echo of an explosion sounded from behind as the four Rovers turned to see what it was. Nothing could be seen down the hall, which was bad since it made them fear the worst for their team. "You think we should go back for them?" Axel asked.

"They should be able to handle it," Hunter responded with a worried sigh as he turned back to the intersection. "Right now we need to get to that robotics lab and stop those robots from being made."

"Then it's decision time Hunter," Colleen responded.

"Aright then," the retriever looked down both ways before turning left. "Let's move."

**Back with the others**

The remaining Rovers and Swat Kats were all back to back as more robots came out and the turret in the room targeted them. They all were thinking of something to do but couldn't voice their plans. Just then various clicks of weapons sounded as all the present foes prepared to fire. "Move!" T-bone shouted as he moved behind the Rovers as Razor moved in front of them. Round metal like shields popped out of the Glovatrix, and both kats used them to block the incoming bullets. Many sparks were made as the incoming fire bounced off of the shields as both toms blocked the fire. "Run!" Razor shouted as the Rovers all scattered around the room. Seeing them get to safe spots both toms went for cover as well.

"Get them!" Hard Drive's voice sounded from the turret as he tried to get another lock on them. Behind one of the shipping crates Blitz, Krystal and Razor pressed their backs against the metal, shielding them from incoming fire. "We can't fight back with that turret still working!" Blitz voiced out to his current companions.

"I know, but it's going to be hard to get close to it, or even get a clear shot," Razor responded as he crouched.

"We need a diversion," Krystal suggested.

"But what?"

One the other side Jenna, Exile and T-Bone took cover as well, but they were blindly returning fire. "Not looking good," Exile spoke.

"Any ideas?" Jenna asked the two.

"Take out the turret first!" T-Bone suggested, firing a small missile before returning to cover. "As long as it's still out we can't make a proper offensive."

"Any ideas of your own?" The female husky asked. "He is your enemy."

"Let's try moving from cover to cover, that way we can get closer." The burly tom then pulled out the same shield. "Wait for my go, I'll cover you two." The two huskies nodded and waited for their friend to give the go. Sharply turning T-Bone placed the shield in front of the incoming fire, "Move!"

Exile and Jenna then shot out of cover, running closer to the turret's location and dove behind another crate. T-Bone rushed behind them, shield still up and banging against the metal.

On the other side Blitz, Krystal, and Razor saw this happen, and caused a distraction. Taking the chance the three moved out of cover and fired at the bots. They managed to hit six of them before having to return to cover.

"We're never going to get far like this!" Krystal spoke, reloading her weapon.

"What can we do?" Blitz responded.

"Just let T-Bone and your friends take care of the turret," Razor responded, loading another mini missile on his Glovatrix. "Just keep behind cover and wait for them."

"Easier said than done!" Krystal responded as all three ducked as the fire was getting closer.

Back with Exile's group they dove right under the turret's blind spot, which was unfortunately because there was hardly any cover. The two Huskies ducked as T-Bone took aim at the turret and fired a mini missile at the machine. It collided and exploded the weapon, just as a huge electrical spark flew out and went into the cables in the roof.

The remaining Rovers and Razor saw this happened and unloaded at the rest of the bots. The machines stood no chance as they were being hit at all sides. It only took less than a minute before they were disposed of. They all then took the time to scan the room, making sure that they had gotten all of them.

T-Bone then looked up at the ceiling, "You have no one else to defend you now Hard Drive! Just surrender now!"

There was nothing but silence after that statement, not really a good sign for them. Just then one of the wires broke off and plummeted to the ground. "Move!" Blitz responded as everyone moved out of the way. The wire then hit the ground, many volts of electricity spewing out of it.

"There are more of them!" Razor shouted as more wires broke away and fell to the ground. They all took cover inside the crates, shielding themselves from the falling debris. A minute passed and dozens of wires were scattered around the ground, some were still attached to the ceiling. A bright flash came and Hard Drive appeared, once again on top of a crate. "Let's see you fight now," chuckling he extended his arms as waves of electricity flowed from his coat and into the wires, making them live again. The whole area was now an electric mine field, one wrong step and it could be over for one of them.

Meanwhile back with Hunter's group they all stopped as the lights flickered. They didn't know that Hard Drive's current action messed with the electrical system. "Careful, something tells me the lights will go off here."

"We won't be able to fight in the dark," Colleen responded. "Well maybe Axel."

Said Akita shook his head, "No, if we're going against robots I won't be able to see anything since they aren't living."

"Well that's not good," The retriever responded as he then at their forth companion. "Hey Shag do you have anything that will help in case the lights go off?"

"Raybe, ret re reck (Maybe, let me check)," The big dog then started to search his fur for something.

"Wait," Axel then spoke, stopping everyone as their attention was on him. "Someone's coming."

"Who?"

"A lot of them…that way," He pointed down the way they were going.

"Not good, there's no cover here," Hunter then turned back the way they came. "We need to go back-"

"No, the same thing is happening on the other side!" Axel warned, making everyone gasp.

"You mean…they're coming from both sides?" Colleen asked.

"Yeah, we're boxed in," The Akita confirmed their fears. There were two sets of soldiers coming from both directions; there were no escape routes anywhere. They were all trapped.

**_A/N: Hope you like, I'm trying real hard now, but like I said I've been feeling down since my brother left. But I'll try hard now. Thank you for waiting. _**


	16. Encounters Part 3

**Author's Note:**** I'm very sorry for the long wait, I don't want to give any excuses but I have been having problems with Microsoft Word so I've had trouble writing. I'm very sorry and hope it won't happen again. Enjoy.**

Chapter 16: Encounters Part 3

Hunter's group's hearts pounded as they listened to the footsteps getting closer and closer. "What now, we're trapped!" Hunter shouted to the others.

"There's nowhere to run," Colleen responded as they already themselves for the onslaught of guards.

As the seconds ticked away Axel's eyes then wandered up to the lights in the corridor. There was a little darkness as it was and these lights were the only thing making things visible. It was then the thought came to his mind, "Quick shoots the lights outs!"

"Rhat (What)?" Shag responded for them, as the three remaining rovers looked at him confused.

"Just shoot them out; they won't be able to see us!" Axel then aimed his blaster up at the light above them and shot it, engulfing them in darkness. The others didn't know what the Akita had in mind but decided to trust his judgment and fired at the nearest lights, making the corridor even darker. Soon not even the Rovers themselves could see each other, now they didn't know what to do now. "Press yourself against the wall!" hearing the command they all did what they were told. Colleen and Axel pressed themselves on one wall while Hunter and Shag did the same across from them. The footsteps grew louder, but nothing could be seen cause of the darkness. But just then Axel closed his eyes and then opened them, his aura sight activating. The colored auras of the other Rovers appeared, looking down the hall he could see more coming their way.

"What happened to the lights?" One of the guards shouted in the darkness.

"Maybe they blew," Another one responded.

The guards on both sides all then arrived right where the Rovers were but now they couldn't be seen. They all held their breaths since their breathing made a little noise. Axel watched as the guards interacted with one another and then left the other way. Luckily none of them moved close to the walls, which meant they were safe for now. And for some reason they didn't have flashlights with them, another plus since they could still hide.

"No matter, we need to reinforce the way to the robotics lab; the intruders will be coming soon enough."

"But shouldn't we help out with the ones near the entrance?"

"No!" another guard warned as they all moved down one of the halls. "That weird stranger clipped most of the wires and somehow made them spark again, that place is a whole mine field."

The voices faded as Axel watched as the auras disappear from view, they were in the clear. Still they waited a minute just in case before they said something. "That was close," Hunter spoke as he and Shag back up from the wall; they were having trouble seeing themselves.

"Yeah Hunter I know," Colleen then turned to Axel. "Good idea with the lights that helped."

"Rah rood rob (Yeah good job)," Shag agreed.

"Thanks, but what they said just now is making me worry about the others," The Akita responded to the others.

"I know what you mean, but…" The leader then turned down back to the hall where they came from. "I don't know anymore."

"…I think we should keep going, I'm sure they can handle it."

Hunter thought about it, but in a way he wanted to make sure they were ok, but also he knew that they could handle themselves. It was a tough call but they did need to stop the robots from being made. "Alright let move on."

**Meanwhile**

Blitz's group as well as T-Bone and Razor were inside the shipping crate when the cables fell to the ground. They couldn't step out of there without being electrocuted, so basically they were stuck at the moment. "What do we do now?" Blitz asked everyone present.

"I don't know either comrade, we go out and we get zapped," Exile responded, the sounds of static could be heard from outside.

"I don't remember Hard Drive being this difficult," T-Bone spoke out loud.

"Me neither buddy," Razor responded. "He must of grown a back bone while here."

"Either way, how can we fight him now?" Jenna asked the two toms, hoping they would have an answer.

"Well it'll be risky trying to walk around the area since the wires, but T-Bone and I can touch them since our gloves are insulated," The ginger tom responded.

"So…?" Krystal asked for all of them as the burly tom went next.

"We'll try to make a path for you all, just be careful." With that the two toms moved to the doors, already seeing wires close to them. "Ready buddy?"

"As ever as I'll be," With a nod the two reached out and grabbed a wire, the static flared but it didn't affect the two as they threw them to the side. They moved out as they started clearing away more of the harmful obstacles. Once a good amount was cleared they looked around but couldn't see Hard Drive anywhere. They then checked the ceiling wires but didn't see him so far. But just then another wire disconnected and plummeted towards them, they saw this in time and hopped out of the way. They managed to dodge the wires that were scattered around the ground as they kept their senses peeled for more.

The remaining Rovers carefully moved out from the crate and looked around also, but couldn't see anything also. "Where did he go!?" Blitz shouted as he and the others moved around, being sure to avoid the live wires.

"We don't know, but keep your eyes on anything electrical!" T-Bone responded.

In a flash Hard Drive appeared behind Blitz, the Doberman felt the presence behind him and turned. The kat cocked his fist back as electricity surrounded his whole body and launched a punch at him. Out of reflex Blitz caught the fist but cried out as the electricity shocked his hand, the one that was still bandaged. He withdrew his hand and clutched it but that was a mistake since Hard Drive launched another punched across Blitz's face, shocking and throwing him back some. Luckily he landed away from the other wires.

"Blitz!" Krystal cried out as she saw this.

T-Bone and Razor turned as they heard the cry, saw Hard Drive and fired some mini missiles at him, but the kat disappeared in another flash. Taking the chance Krystal made her way to her husband and kneeled beside him. "Blitz are you alright?"

The Doberman grunted as his breathing increased some. The bandages on his hand burned off, but luckily it took most of the damage. His palm was a little dark, but there wasn't any damage. His face seemed to be much better since the blow was quick, just some burnt fur on his right cheek. "Ja…" He panted some as he tried to get back up. "Just burns some."

"Look out!" Jenna's voice shouted, Hard Drive appeared holding two of the wires. He then threw them at his opponents, the first being Exile and Razor. They both ducked down but had to leap out of the way as more sailed at them. Unfortunately Exile's foot stepped on one of the wires, the electric current traveled up his leg, his cries filled the room as his leg went numb.

"Exile!" Jenna shouted, but before she could move the husky stopped her.

"I'm fine…just numb!" he clutched his leg as he tried to get to cover, using his only good leg.

Hard Drive laughed as he disappeared again, but this time he appeared behind Jenna. Both hands reached out for her. "Duck!" T-Bone shouted as he ran and jumped as the female husky hit the floor. Cocking his fist back, the one with the glovatrix, the tom launched a powerful right hook which struck the kat across the face. The insulation of the glove plowing through the electrical field.

Hard Drive stumbled back, stunned for a sec, T-Bone landed but cried out as he used his injured arm. Pain radiated through the whole arm as he cradled it. But he managed to ignore it and went to launch another punch, but the kat disappeared before it could connect. This angered the burly tom since they couldn't manage a good offense if he kept disappearing. It was then Razor thought of something, "T-Bone remember how we caught Hard Drive the first time?"

Without looking at his partner he thought back to that one time, then his eyes widen. "The wire clipper missiles!"

"Yes, and I happen to have a mini-version of it," the smaller tom reached into his suit and pulled out a couple of small missiles with wire clippers on the top. "Catch!" he tossed the other one to his friend, who caught and loaded it into his weapon.

"Thanks, now we just need to fire them at the wire he's in."

"Remember we only get one shot at this!" Razor warned as they looked at the wires above. The static which was Hard Drive moved too fast that they couldn't shoot yet.

"We need to help them!" Krystal announced as they heard and watched their friends try to capture the villain.

"But how comrade?" Exile grunted as he struggled to get back to his feet, leg still numb.

"He keeps jumping from wire to wire, we need to isolate that!" Jenna explained as she went to help her husband.

Blitz then started to think, they needed to reduce the amount of wires so their friends could have an easy shot. The only problem was that Hard Drive moved so fast that it would be impossible to get a clear shot. His eyes then fell onto the wires that were on the ground, the current that was still going in them brought thoughts to him. _"Wait…if he used his suit to charge these wires…then that means they both should have either a negative or positive charge…and if they come together then…" _An idea came to mind as he looked up at the surge of energy that was traveling along the wires. Hopefully the kat's interaction with the wires was charging them, so this should work. Taking a big gulp Blitz darted out for one of the wires; Krystal saw him move and realized what he was doing. "Blitz don't!" It didn't matter as the Doberman scooped up a handful of wires, the surge of electricity flowed into his body as loud cries of pain were shouted from him. Using what strength he could muster he launched the wires at the ceiling, before falling to the ground.

The wires made contact with the others on the ceiling; there was a loud cry as Hard Drive seemed to shout. The electrical surge stopped, and this gave T-Bone and Razor the only chance they had. "Now!" The burly tom shouted as both kats fired their missiles at the ceiling, the wire clippers cut the wires Hard Drive was in. Both missiles and the wire fell to the ground as the electrical surge disappeared, and the wires around them lost their charge.

Razor moves over to the missiles and inspects them. "Did we get him?" T-Bone asked as he stopped near his partner.

The smaller tom only chuckled as he held up the missile, "See so for yourself." There was a small screen on the tool as an electrical face was shown on it.

"Let me out!" Hard Drive's voice sounded out.

This only made the burly tom grin, "We got him." They were both feeling pround until they heard a concerned voice.

"Blitz are you alright!" Krystal's voice broke their thoughts, they both looked over at the downed Doberman.

Blitz's eyes were shut as his breathing was rapid, his wife was by his side in an instant. "Don't touch me!" he shouted, knowing that any kind of contact would hurt.

"Why?" She stopped herself from doing so.

"It'll hurt…if you do," He breathed in. Just then everyone else came over but stayed back a bit to give him some air. It was then they saw the damage the electricity caused. Blitz's body was trembling, his fur looked a little bit darker, and his right hand seemed to have less fur on it and was red.

"Comrade don't move at all," Exile called to his friend as he tried to think about what to do now. He then decided to radio Colleen, touching his collar he called the collie, "Comrade, come in."

There was some static at first but then her voice came over the line_, "I'm here Exile, what's wrong?" _

"Comrade, bad news and good news. The first is that we caught Hard Drive, he won't be problem anymore."

"_What's the bad news then?" _There was a hint of worry in her voice.

"Comrade Blitz took nasty electrical shock, he is on ground in pain, we can't touch him or else pain will flair. We don't know what to do."

There was silence on the other line as the husky could hear her talking to the others over the line. Just then her voice came back, _"Ok tell me again what's happening with him."_

Exile went back over to Blitz and kneeled next to him, "Comrade you're going to have to tell me what is wrong, so comrade Colleen can tell how to help.

The Doberman lay on the ground, still breathing hard as his eyes stayed shut. "Body…won't stop…shaking…arms…legs…torso…feel tight…feel…hot…"

Exile nodded as he repeated what his friend said back over the comm. Colleen then told them the problem, _"It sounds like the electricity tightened his muscles, just don't touch him and he should be fine in a few minutes. Plus his temperature may have heightened some, but it'll go down. Are there any burns?"_

"Yes, on his hand."

"_Ok once his muscles loosen up take him back outside and to the sub Rover, treat the burn with some cream and wrap it up. And also get the authorities here, we'll take care of the main person here." _

"Alright comrade, are you sure you don't need backup?"

"_We'll be fine, besides you all done enough now, best you heal up."_

"Alright comrade over and out." He disconnected the transmission as he turned back to the others. He just hopes that they would be ok without their help. They had a hard time as it was with Hard Drive; god knows what this main guy had in store.

_**A/N: Hope you like, this story has taken longer than I thought, please bear with me i'm trying my best. I thank all who have stayed with me. Things have been really hard with school and all, plus the problem with word. Once again i'm very sorry. **_


	17. Encounters Part 4

**Author's Note:**** I'm very sorry for the wait, I really had trouble trying to do this chapter. It was hard and Plus I wanted to hurry up and put it out that I rushed through it. So it's not that good. Once again sorry for the wait. Enjoy.**

Chapter 17: Encounters Part 4

Exile sighed after he finished the call and looked back at his down friend. Moving back over to his side, his leg started to get some feeling back, the others looked up to him. "Well?" Razor asked.

"Comrade said he be fine after few minutes," the male husky relayed.

"That's a relief," Krystal sighed, glad to know her husband would be fine.

"Was there anything else?" T-Bone asked.

He nodded, "Yes, comrade said it is best we get out of here and treat comrade Blitz's burned hand. They'll take care of the rest from here."

"Ok, that sound good, but are you sure they don't need any help?" Jenna asked as she helped her husband to his feet.

"Da, besides I think it's best we go while we still can," They couldn't argue with that. Blitz was hurt, Exile's leg was numb, and T-Bone's arm was killing him, even though he wouldn't admit it. That left three healthy teammates left to fight, but it was best not to risk it.

"Alright then," Krystal then looked down. "Blitz, honey, are you ok to move?"

The Doberman's breathing decreased some as both eyes slowly started to open. "I…think so…just don't…touch me…" he grunted as he tried to sit up, but having trouble.

"Take your time comrade," he then turned to Jenna. "Go and make sure path is cleared, can't have chance at bad men getting in way."

She nodded, "Yes, good idea."

"I'll go with," the blond tom responded as she moved with the female husky, all the while rubbing his throbbing arm.

It didn't take long for Jenna to notice, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just that my arm is killing me. Maybe your friend was right about us staying back," he sighed in defeat.

"We know what we're doing, but good thing you're stopping before it gets worse," Jenna responded as they left the room.

Blitz had trouble getting to his feet since he only had one arm to work with, he didn't want to risk using his burnt hand, and so he didn't risk anything. "Need help comrade?"

Blitz looked up at the husky and nodded, the feeling from contact passing. The husky then supported Blitz as addressed the others, "Alright let us be going now." Being careful the remaining Rovers and Swat Kat left the building.

**Other side of the Base**

Hunter's group was pressed against a wall as Hunter peaked around the corner. There was a small barricade; small crates and tables were blocking the path, with a few guards in place. This was a good sign they were headed in the right direction. Moving back he turned to the rest of the team, "We're defiantly headed in the right direction, but there's a road block a head."

"We should just plow through, we've wasted enough time sneaking around," Axel suggested.

"Not an option," the retriever responded with a shake. "The distance from the barricade and here is too long, plus there's no cover, we'll get hit easily."

"There has to be a way be can get by," Colleen spoke out loud, waiting for an idea. "There has to be a way to be close without them knowing."

"Rait, Ri Row Romething (Wait, I know something)!" Shag shouted as he reached into his fur.

"What is it big guy?" Hunter asked out of curiosity.

The big dog didn't responded as he pulled out two cans with pins in them. "Smoke screen?" Colleen identified them.

"Oh I see it now, we throw those and they won't be able to see," Hunter explained to them.

"Rah (Yah)!" Shag confirmed as he handed the cans to Hunter.

"But we wouldn't be able to see either," Axel pointed out.

"But you can," The retriever smiled.

"I know, but we're going to need to be fast on this, I can't lead you all and be fast at the same time," The Akita brought up.

"Then you're going to need to go at it alone," Colleen said to him, which made him widen his eyes.

"But…I'm not sure-

"Hey you even said so yourself," Hunter took over from there. "Only you'll be able to see, and it'll slow you down to lead us so you need to do it alone."

"But-"

"Don't worry we have faith in you," Colleen second her husband.

Axel didn't speak yet, going over what they were asking him to do. There was no other way to proceed so this was the only option, "Alright."

Hunter nodded as he pulled the pins, "Just stay low and you should be fine."

"Alright," Axel closed his eyes and opened them, to reveal his now purple eyes. He watched as Hunter threw the cans over the corner, the bouncing of the cans echo as some voices could be heard. There was then pops followed by hissing.

"Now!" Hunter yelled as the Akita rushed over the corner and moved.

He kept low to the floor as he as saw a few figures straight ahead. Luckily they seemed confused since they weren't firing. Hunter Colleen and Shag all listened to Axel's footsteps, then yells of surprised and then gunfire. Their hearts raced in worry, not knowing what was going on. It eased them some as they heard multiple thumps hitting the ground, a good indication that Axel was getting them.

Almost a minute later all the sounds stopped, as there was a small panting. There was still smoke in the hall so they still couldn't see what was going on. Hunter looked back at the others and gave a look of concern; they all saw and felt the same. Turning back around the corner he called out, "Axel!"

There wasn't a response at all, but his call had triggered footsteps that were coming their way. The three Rovers heard this and prepared themselves for the worst. But to their relief Axel came back to them, nothing seemed to be wrong with him.

"You alright?" Hunter asked his brother.

"Yeah, all good," he went back into the hall. "It's all clear."

"Good," Colleen responded as the three of them left cover and headed down the hall. They all jumped over the barricade and saw Axel's work, there were at least five knocked out guards. Shag looked over at the Akita, "Rood Rob (Good job)!"

"Thanks," He responded as they moved further down. They moved further but were caught when more guards walked by. "Move!" Hunter shouted as they fought back

**Outside**

The rest of the Rovers and Swat Kats were out of the base and just got into the Sub Rover. Exile laid Blitz down on a makeshift bed Jenna made as Krystal got out some medical supplies. T-Bone and Razor looked around the interior amazed at the sub. "Wow this is impressive," the smaller tom commented.

"Thanks," Krystal responded as she kneeled next to her husband to treat his burns. As that happened Jenna moved over to their radio.

"What are you doing?" T-Bone asked her.

"Contacting the authorities, so they can round up the people here," She explained as the equipment warned up.

"Oh, good idea then."

It was then they heard mumbles of Hard Drives voice coming from the missile the ginger tom had strapped on his suit. T-Bone sighed as he turned to his partner, "Can't you mute him or something?"

"Sorry buddy I can't," he shrugged.

"Figures."

"So what do we do now?" Razor asked out loud.

"We wait till comrades radios us, nothing more we can do," Exile explained as he moved to his friends.

"But there must be something else we can do."

"Like what?" Blitz managed to say, overhearing them. "I mean they told us to wait."

"I don't know," Krystal responded as she rubbed some burn cream on the Doberman's hand before bandaging it.

Razor started to think some as he thought over their current dilemma. They were told to wait for the others and yet they couldn't help further. If only there was a way to help out from the outside. "Maybe there's a way to deal with the robots from the outside."

"Like what?" Exile asked, catching the interest of the others, even his partner.

"I'm not sure…but what if we managed to cause a huge EMP, one that could destroy the robots on the inside?"

They all thought about this as he finished the explanation. "That could work…but how would we do that?" Krystal asked.

"I have an idea," he then looked over at his partner. "We could use one of our EMP missiles for this."

The burly tom had a confused look, "What could that do, I mean the missile has a small radius."

"I know that, but there has to be some way to increase the power and range of it."

It was then Exile thought of something, "How many do you have?"

"What?"

"Missiles, how many EMP missiles do you have?"

"Three, how come?" The two toms looked at the Husky questionably.

"I have idea."

**Inside**

The hall fell silent as the small fight ended; the Rovers were panting some as they all regrouped. The hall had nothing but knocked out guards and destroyed bots. "Everyone ok?" Hunter asked.  
"Yes, we're good," Colleen, responded for the rest of them.

"Good, I think I can see the room just a head," He pointed to a large metal sliding door as they approached. Before opening it the retriever turned to his brother, "Do you sense anything?"

Axel closed his eyes as he mentally felt around for anything, taking a few seconds to do so. "Yes…there's a few presences behind here, but it's hard to pinpoint them."  
"Ok, we're going to need to take this slowly," he then gripped the handle of the door. "We'll open this slowly but don't enter immediately, not until he figure out what we're up against."

"Ok, lets just be careful," Colleen put in there.

"Rah (Yah)" Shag seconded.

Axel then helped Hunter with the door and on the count of three they both opened it. They all stood to the side, waiting for something to happen but once the door opened nothing happened. "This is weird, I thought I'd would have heard gunfire," Axel spoke.

"Maybe they're waiting for us," Colleen added.

"Raybe (Maybe)," Shag agreed.

"Either way, we need to go in and take care of this," Hunter responded to the team as they all stood up. "You all ready for this?" Looking at one another they all nodded at their leader. Nodding back he did a mental countdown before they all rushed into the room, weapons pointed around looking for any sign of life. The robotics lab was large; it had some catwalks above, many convery belts and some machinery. There wasn't anyone or any more bots inside.

"No one's here," Axel spoke out loud as they spread out some.

"And none of the machinery is on," Colleen then pointed out.

"This isn't good," The Akita spoke once again, getting a bad feeling from all this.

They all froze as a loud voice echoed through out the room, "Estoy sorprendido de que todos llegado lejos, pero todo fue en vano!"

Hunter, Colleen and Shag were confused since they didn't know what he was saying. They then turned to Axel hoping to get a translation. Said Akita's ear flickered as the words became clear. "He's saying he's surprised that we've came so far, but it's in vain."

"Where are you!" Hunter then demanded, only to receive a loud laugh.

"Llevar a cabo!" The voice then shouted, like an order.

Axel's eyes widen as he turned to the others, "Take cover!" His warning was just in time as various guards and Bots popped up from nowhere. They all scattered around the room as multiple gunshots rained out.

**The Entrance**

The Swat Kats and Rovers all carried the three EMP missiles into the same room they had fought Hard Drive. Even though the others protest Blitz helped out as well. They tried to talk him out of it but he persisted and wouldn't take no as an answer. Seeing as there was no way to change his mind they allowed it.

They all went to the Turbo Kat and unloaded the missile and carried them back inside. Once they had them on the ground, standing up Exile began to work on them. "What are you doing exactly?" Blitz asked as he stood back, cradling his hurt hand some.

"Yeah, you haven't explained the plan fully yet," Razor commented also.

"If we manage to wire missiles together then there's chance we can cause huge EMP field to launch through base."

"What-is that even possible?" Krystal asked as they all heard the plan.

"Wait," The smaller tom responded. "That might work, but if we could somehow wire this into their systems then it could work better."

"But how?" T-Bone asked his partner.

"Don't know," He looked around, trying to find something that could help. Looking up he saw his answer. "The wires!"

They all looked up as well. "I see," Jenna responded, following. "If we can cut the wires and attach them to the missiles-"

"Then the EMP field should travel further," Blitz finished.

"I got it," the burly tom spoke as he aimed his glovatrix up and fired some kind of razor blade at the ceiling, cutting a wire. "Incoming!" he warned as the wire fell to the ground, the live sparks flying out.

"Good, this'll help," Razor commented as he started working on the wires, his own glovatrix protecting him from the electricity.

"Good comrade, this should be quickski," He fiddled with the wires on the missiles. They took a few minutes but they managed to connect them all to each other. "Alright done."

"Can you detonate this remotely?" Blitz asked.

"Yeah, hold on," Razor kneeled by all three missiles and fiddled with them. Soon sixty seconds appeared on the screens. "Ok we have one minute to get out of here before these blow!" he activated them as they all hightailed it out of there.

**Other side of the Base**

Hunter and Axel ducked behind one of the convery belts as the fire behind them continued. Shag and Colleen were doing the same but at another convery belt. Things weren't looking good for them as they had trouble trying to mount a defense. There seemed to be more robots here than actual guards and they were laying down a huge fire at them. They managed to get in a couple of shots but none more.

"This isn't working out!" Axel called out as he did a quick shot.

"I know, we're in over our heads now!" Hunter responded.

"We have to think of something, fast or else we're not leaving in tacked."

As those words left the gunfire stopped, much to their confusion. It was then the voice from earlier spoke again, "Do you wish to surrender!?"

Both brothers looked at one another, then at Colleen and Shag, all of which shook their head at the question. Even if they were outnumbered they weren't going to give in that easily. "No matter what, we don't surrender," Hunter, commented. They all nodded at the response, but weren't looking forward to the fight again.

"You're not going to answer!?" Once again there was silence. "Fine, have it your way."

All of the Rovers prepared for the resumed gunfire but then something happened and all the lights were blown. It was weird, as if something invisible passed through them, which made their fur stand on all ends. It was then they heard some heavy masses fall to the ground. It was then loud clicks were heard and flashlights were turned on. The Rovers looked up and saw the lights shined upon the down robots, they all seemed destroyed.

"Now's are chance!" Hunter called out as all of them moved out from behind cover and mounted a defensive.

What guards remainder were caught off guard as they were hit by the electric bolts, knocking them out. It was quick but thanks to the darkness they couldn't be seen. Soon all of them were down except for one. They could hear rapid footsteps as someone was trying to escape. "Where is he!?" Hunter called out, not being able to see.

"I got him," Axel called out as he activated his power. Looking around he saw someone far off, rushing he caught up and tackled the guy to the ground. Being blind the guy tried to punch back but without his sight Axel had the upper hand. Blocking the punches the Akita delivered some quick punches to daze the guy; once it worked he gave one last punch that knocked the guy out completely.

Axel panted some as the small fight ended. In the dark he could tell where the others were, and could see they were relieved that he got the guy. It was then that the others grabbed some of the flashlights on the ground and shined them in Axels' direction. They saw him get up, off of the leader. In the light Hunter smiled, "Good, you go him."

The Akita responded with a smile and nod, "Yes…it's over."

"Good, now lets take it home," he responded, they all relaxed at this, finally this mission was over and they were going home.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I know it's not good, but like I said I rushed through it. Now I only have one chapter left and i'm going to try to cram as much in as I can. I thank you for waiting. **_


	18. Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note: ****I'm very sorry for the wait, I had midterms to do and had to concentrate on that. Plus I had some writers block. Now I know I said this would be the last chapter but because I took too long I had to split this into two chapters. Enjoy.**

Chapter 18: Unexpected Surprise

Things were silent inside the Sub Rover as Exile piloted it back to headquarters. After taking out the leader of the island the Rovers cleaned up as much as they could until the authorities arrived, once that happened, the canine heroes handed everything over to them and left. All the Rovers went in the Sub Rover, since the Sky Rover was still out of commission and they would have to get it back later. T-Bone and Razor took their jet and trailed them back, since they didn't really know the skies in this dimension.

"So Blitz how are you feeling?" Hunter asked the Doberman. After hearing about what happened to him the retriever was concerned for his friend. But much of the worry washed away after seeing Blitz was ok.

"My hand is still hurting some," he looked down at the bandaged hand, which still radiated some pain but not that much. "I'll be fine in a day or so."

"_That's good to hear," _T-Bone's voice sounded over their comms. Before temporary parting ways Colleen gave the two toms their frequency so they could talk to each other, and give directions if they got lost. _"You made a daring move and I can't tell you how lucky you're able to be walking right now."_

Blitz responded to the comment, "Ja, it takes a lot to keep me down."

Krystal, who was sitting next to her husband, held his un-bandaged hand, "In the future hun, try to be more careful."

Blitz smiled at his wife and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He knew she was concerned for him and scared after his little stunt, "Ja, I'll try." She smiled and hugged the Doberman.

Axel turned in his chair and joined in the conversation, "Either way you did a good job and we got the job done."

Colleen then turned to the Akita, a smile on her face, "We should also be thanking you."

"Why?" he raised a confused eye.

It was then Hunter took over where Colleen was talking, "Well if you hadn't been there to translate anything they were saying them we weren't sure what would happen."

"Yeah, if you hadn't told us what was happening when we were in the air, chances are the damages would have been worse," Colleen spoke next.

"Yeah but-"

"Ron't Roget Ro Rot Rus Rot Rof Ra Rough Rituations (Don't forget you got us out of the rough situations)," Shag added also.

"_Wow it sounds like you brought a lot to the table," _Razor's voice sounded through the comm. Sounding a little impressed.

"They were all just lucky breaks, nothing more," Axel responded as he sat back. "Right now I'm just glad its all done and we're heading back."

"True that comrade," Exile responded with a smile.

Over the next few hours the Rovers chatted with their two new friends, mostly passing stories from their own adventures. They needed something to pass the time by until they got back home. The Rovers were listening to the story Razor was telling them, _"So since Chance didn't tell me he didn't know how to swim he almost drowned." _

"_Hey I told you before, I don't swim, I fly," _T-Bone defended himself, sounding annoyed.

"So what happened afterwards?" Hunter asked.

"Well after saving the city from a huge flooded plant infestation Chance agreed to swim lessons."

"_Worst two weeks of my life,"_ The burly tom groaned. _"He went all drill sergeant on me."_

"Must have been fun," Colleen chuckled, as did the others.

"And here I thought cats hated water," Axel spoke, which brought out a huge laugh from everyone else.

"_What?" _they both asked, confused.

"Nothing," The Akita responded as the laughter died down.

"Hey we're nearing HQ," Jenna spoke to everyone as she turned and saw the GPS.

"Good, You have no idea how much I want to dress down in some light clothes and take a good rest," Blitz responded as he stood and stretched his limbs. Everyone could help but agree with him, most of them were tired and wanted to do various other relaxing things.

"Wait we have an incoming call from the Master," Hunter responded as he saw a flash coming from the sub's radio. This wasn't a common thing to happen, the Master would only do this if something were up. The retriever switched it on and put it on speaker so they all could hear. "Master what's up?"

"_Hunter where are you all?" _The tone in his voice seemed frantic.

"Whoa Master what's going on?" there were now confused looks on the others. Did something bad happen while they were out?

"_Answer the first question, where are you all?" _The tone was still the same.

Hunter looked back at the others, all of them confused as to what was going on as well. Turning back he spoke back, "We're about to enter HQ in the sub Rover, Master what's going on?"

His tone seemed to be relieved some as he responded, _"Good, you have to hurry up, Ariel went into labor an hour ago."_

"What!" Axel called out as he rushed forward towards the radio. "Master is she alright!?"

"Axel she's fine, you father and professor got her to the med bay but she's been asking for you."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute," Axel's heart was pounding as the news fully sank in. He was about to become a father and he wasn't there yet.

Hunter then took over as he watched his brother move away, "We're about to enter, over and out." The line disconnected as T-Bone's voce spoke up.

"What's going on we couldn't hear any of that."

Colleen was the first to answer them, "Axel's wife went into labor."

"_Whoa, congrats,"_ Razor said over the comm.

That didn't seem to die down the nerves in Axel; he really wanted to dock already so he can be at his wife's side, not sure if he missed the birth yet. He was pacing around the hatch, ready to bolt out of there as soon as they surfaced. Luckily they already entered the bay entrance of HQ and were getting ready to surface.

"_Hey can we land in the same runway?" _Razor's voice came over the comm.

"Yeah, we'll meet you there," Colleen responded as the sub surfaced.

It took a minute for the ramp to the hatch to connect but once the ok was given Axel had the top opened and he hopped out. The Akita bolted down the ramp and towards the med bay. The others got out as well as Hunter barked some last minute instructions. "Blitz, Krystal stay here and wait for Jake and Chance. Exile, Jenna put the equipment away, after you're done come to the med bay." Giving a silent response they all went to go do their assigned task.

Ariel's yells could be heard as she was breathing heavily, Shadow and Sierra were right next to her, trying to calm her some. "You're doing good, just a little bit more time left before your child is here," Shadow spoke as he held his daughter's hand.

"Where's…Axel?" She cried out with her eyes closed.

"There're almost here," Sierra responded, her motherly instincts taking over. Things were ok an hour ago, the three of them were outside, and enjoying the air the beach gave them. The three of them were talking about the baby that was about to come, but a little way into the conversation Ariel complained about some stomach cramps, of course both parents worried some but the female Akita pass it off by saying she'd been having them for the past few weeks and were nothing to worry about. But soon they got worse and it was then found out she went into labor. Immediately Sierra went to go tell the Master and Professor while Shadow helped his daughter to the med bay. Ariel although kept saying that Axel wasn't here and she didn't want him to miss his child's birth.

Once they were at the med bay Ariel kept on asking the Master to call Axel, whom he did try but they didn't get a response for a while. So they had to wait till they could get a hold of the others, Shadow and Sierra did what they could to comfort her.

Professor Hubert, who already donned his medical scrubs and facemask, checked over Ariel's vitals. All were green so far, although her heart was beating a bit fast, but this was normal. "Ok Ariel it's almost time."

"But…Axel isn't here yet…" She tried to respond, but the pain she was feeling was growing.

"I know, but we won't be able to hold off any longer," the bloodhound responded sadly.

"He'll make it," Shadow whispered into her ear. "He will."

Almost right on cue the doors opened and Axel rushed in, relieved faces appearing on them. Shadow moved out of the way and jointed his wife as his son took his wife's hand into his, "I'm here Ariel."

The female Akita turned to her husband, a look of relief showed on her face, "Axel…" he then hugged him as he returned it. But just then she shouted in pain as a contraction came. The male Akita took his wife's hand into his as she squeezed it hard. "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"I'm here now…" he responded as she shouted again.

The professor looked at the vitals again, still things were green, Turing he spoke to them, "Ok, it's time Ariel I need you to push." She nodded and did what she was told, as another loud shout came. Axel winced some as his wife squeezed his hand, the pain he felt was pushed aside as he spoke calming words into Ariel's ear, "You're doing good, just a few seconds and it'll be over."

"Ok another push Ariel, you're doing great." She let out another shout and squeezed her husband's hand again. The heart monitor showed her heart rate increasing some. Axel could feel a lot of emotions going through his wife right now, but it's almost done now.

"I can see the head, ok give one more big push!" The professor shouted.

It was the moment of truth as Ariel gave that final push, and with a final shout she fell back onto the bed, panting. It was then a loud cry could be heard; the professor then pulled the infant into view after wrapping it in a blanket. Her vitals returned to normal as she started to relax and clam down.

Axel wrapped his arms around his wife, Ariel was relieved that it was over. "You did good hun."

Shadow and Sierra smiled at the two as they turned to the bloodhound, "So?"

That caught the two's attention, "Professor…what gender?" Ariel asked, fatigue presenting itself.

He smiled as he brought the infant to the two, "Congratulations…you're the proud parents of a baby girl."

"A girl…" Axel responded excitedly.

He nodded, "Yes." He then handed the small bundle to her mother. It was then they finally saw what their child looked like. The girl was full Akita; she had her mother's floppy ears, Axel's light brown fur and eyes. Tears were pouring out of both new parents eyes as they gazed upon their daughter, "She's so…beautiful…" Axel choked out.

Shadow and Sierra then looked down at their new granddaughter, both had tears of their own falling. "My god…" Shadow then spoke.

"What is it?" Axel asked his father.

"She…she looks almost like…your birth mother…in a way…" he managed to say.

"She does?" Ariel asked.

"Yes…"

"She looks beautiful," Sierra responded, which made Shadow smile.

"She is," Ariel responded as she looked down at the infant. Looking up at her husband her held her out, "Want to hold your daughter?"

With a nod Axel took the small bundle into his arms. A large smile plastered on his face as the small baby looked up at him, her cries had soften some, and Axel spoke to her. "Hi there I'm your daddy."

"What are you going to name her?" Sierra asked.

"Not sure yet," Ariel responded, but Axel started to think of something.

"Ariel…if it would be alright…can we name her after my birth mother?"

"What was her name?"

"Marina," Shadow answered with a smiled, touched by his son's suggestion.

"That's a beautiful name," the female Akita smiled. "And it fits her."

That's all the confirmation he needed, looking back down he whispered to his daughter, "Welcome to our family…Marina."

Up in the observing room the Rovers, Master and Swat Kats all looked down at the scene. There were almost no dry eyes as they all watched the scene below, a new life had been brought into the world and the sense of peace it brought was indescribable. This was Axel and Ariel's moment now, and no one was going to ruin it. "Congratulations Axel and Ariel…congratulations," The Master spoke out silently as they watched the two hold their child. Nothing else in the world mattered to them and that's what was important to them now.

_**A/N: I hope you like, once again i'm very sorry for the long wait. I'm trying now and working on the last chapter. Now That one will be the last one. I thank you all for your patiences. **_


	19. A Remaining Problem

**Author's Note:**** I'm very sorry for the wait, I've just been real busy with Homework from school and since it's spring, going onto summer, I've been doing a lot of outside work. It has been leaving me mentally drained and causing me to have writer's block. Now I know I said there was one more chapter but I'm having trouble trying to end things so I split it up again. Enjoy.**

Chapter 19: A Remaing Problem

The baby's cries were silent now, as she now lay asleep in a bed by her mother's side. Ariel wasn't strong enough to be moved right now so she would be staying in the med bay until her strength came back. A few minutes after she was laid down was when the others came down to congratulate the new parents. Hunter and Colleen were the first one to enter, followed by the others. The collie went to hug Ariel while the retriever hugged his brother.

"Congratulations you two," Hunter was the first one to say.

"Thanks bro," Axel smiled.

"So, is it a boy or girl?" Colleen asked, since none of the others could hear what the professor had said.

"Yeah comrades, tell us," Exile asked happily.

Both new parents looked at one another before Ariel was the first to say, "We have a healthy baby girl."

"A girl," Krystal smiled.

"Yup," Shadow then answered as he wrapped an arm around his wife. "Sierra and I have a new granddaughter."

The Rovers all then moved over to the bed and looked down at the small bundle. They couldn't help but aw at the resemblance. "She looks just like you Ariel," Blitz commented.

"We know," She smiled as she looked on. "She has her father's fur color."

"What did you name her?" Jenna asked.

"She almost looks like my birth mother…so I wanted to name her after her," Axel smiled as well. "Her name is Marina."

"Beautiful name," all heads turned to see that Chance and Jake had entered the room. They were still in their G-suits, but they took off the helmets and masks.

"She's going to be something when she's older, I can already tell," Jake smiled at the scene.

"Thank you," Ariel responded.

"This has been one wild day," Chance started to stretch his limbs. "I don't know about the rest of ya'll but I'm beat."

"So am I," Jake agreed with his friend.

"Then why don't you two get some rest," The Master's voice spoke as he walked into the room. "You two have been a big help with the mission and I can't thank you enough for helping the Rovers."

"Glad we did, couldn't let anything happen to our friends," The ginger tom said with a smile. Hearing him called the Rovers their friends made them all smile as well. "By the way is there anyplace we can store him?" He pulled out the part of the missile that held Hard Drive. The Master and Professor looked curiously at the screen on it and were surprised to see the electric figure. Luckily he didn't seem to be awake since there wasn't a sound out of him.

"What in the-"

"That's Hard Drive," Chance answered before the question was even asked. "We managed to capture him in that."

The Professor then cautiously took the missile into his hands and looked it over, "How is he trapped in this?"

"It's insulated, he won't be getting out unless we let him out ourselves," Jake answered.

"He was so annoying on the ride back," the burly tom explained with a shake of his head. "Too bad there isn't a mute button."

Jake rolled his eyes at his friend's complaint then look back at the professor, "So is there a place where we can store it for now?"

The bloodhound thought for a minute before nodding, "Yeah, I have a good place, it'll be safe."

"Good, glad this'll be off my mind," the ginger tom left the missile in the professor's hands.

"Come on bud, I could use some hot water right now," Chance patted Jake on the back and headed for the door. He nodded and followed right behind, leaving the Rovers, Master, and Professor left in the room.

The Master then came closer and looked at the child in Axel's arms, the new life they brought into the world. This caused a small tear to roll down, "Axel, Ariel you two have made me so proud…I wish you two well as parents."

"Thank you Master," They both said.

Shepard then looked at the rest of the Rovers, and admiral smile on his face, "And the rest of you, thanks to the aid of our new friends you all managed to stop the new threat and the allies he had. You save the world from an unknown threat and you can't be thanked enough. You're good dogs Rovers, good, good dogs."

Hunter then turned to the others, "To-"

"Shhhh!" Axel interrupted as he motioned to his sleeping daughter.

"Sorry," Realizing his mistake the retriever corrected himself, now whispering. "To the power of the pack."

All of the Rovers followed their leaders exampled, and responded as quietly as they could, "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhrrrrrrroooooooo."

The Master and Professor left the Rovers, letting them enjoy the time they had right now. Walking out in the hall the two were surprised to see Jake and Chance waiting. Raising an eye the Master walked closer to the two, "Jake, Chance is there something wrong?"

"I thought you two wanted to rest?" the Professor asked, a questionable look of his own.

Chance was the first to walk up to them and responded, an uneasy look on his face. "We didn't want to ruin the moment, but there's still a problem at the moment."

"What is that?" the bloodhound asked, wondering what else could be done.

It was then that Jake decided to ask for the two of them, "How do we get back to our home?"

That question had a lot of weight to it; they didn't really have the time to discuss that particular problem. The two toms did their part in helping and they bet the two would want to go back home already. "I mean we're both grateful for the hospitality you've given us, but we have a town of our own to save," Chance responded, trying not to sound like they weren't ungrateful.

"No, no we understand what you're talking about," The Master responded with understanding in his voice. "We didn't really talk about that, since you two had to leave."

"Fact of the matter is that all you told us is that radar of yours, plus the lighting caused your dimensional jump," The professor explained.

"What if we simulate that again," The burly tom suggested. "That could get us back, just like last time."

"Last time?"

This time Jake explained, "Long story, this happened to us before but we were struck by lighting again and managed to get back."

Professor Hubert ended up shaking his head, an indication that it wasn't a good plan. "I don't know how it happened but that's not a good option this time."

A small look of disbelief appeared on the two toms faces. "But why?" Chance asked.

"If you were to get struck by lighting there's a high chance that the jet's systems will overload and cause it to explode…taking you two with it."

"That's true but we won't know unless we try," Jake protested, not wanting to accept the answer.

"Still no good," The Master interjected, a look on his face that said bad news plastered on him. "Even if it did work…there won't be another storm for at least a couple of weeks."

That piece of news seemed to do its damage to the two; they both shook their heads and walked back and forth some. This was real bad to them; they can't be gone for that long. "No…we can't wait that long…" The ginger tom protested, a hint of panic seemed to settle into them as they heard this. "There has to be another way."

"We can't leave our city unguarded for that long," Chance seconded.

"I know this is a shock for you but there's nothing else we can do," The Master tried to calm the situation down. "I'm very sorry about this."

Both toms sighed heavily at this, not being able to believe their luck. They were stuck here for a while, and there wasn't even a guarantee they could get back home. "Besides," Professor Hubert spoke up, catching the two's attention. "I would like to look over that radar of yours, I've notices it was still damaged and chances are you're going to need it to return home."

Jake understood that and only could nod, what else could he do? "Alright but you're going to need my help with it."

"Sounds fair," he nodded at the suggestion. "But lets do this tomorrow, you two could use the sleep after hearing all this."

"I doubt that it could help much," Chance grumbled as he turned and left, leaving Jake behind.

The ginger tom looked back at the two, "Sorry…this is just…a little hard to take in."

"It's alright, I know it's hard at digest at first," The Master responded with sympathy.

"I just hope we can find a way home soon."

"You will, it'll just take time," The professor responded. "Just get some rest, it'll be better to think with a clear head."

"Thank you," was all he said as he turned and followed after his friend.

"That went well…I think," the bloodhound sighed.

"Lets just hope we can find a way to get them home professor," The Master responded as the two of them turned and walked down the opposite side of the hallway.

"I think I may, but I have to look at the radar for a bit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…just give me time," nothing else was said as they continued walking.

A Few Days Later

Things were fine for the next few days, for both the Rovers and Swat Kats. Ariel had to stay in the med bay for another day before she was allowed to leave. Axel did leave her side since he didn't want to be away from his wife nor his daughter at all. Everyone else did visit almost every moment they could, as did the two toms since they didn't really have anything else to do. Jake and Chance spent most of their time working on their jet, making sure there wasn't any damage done to it.

Jake also spent some time with Professor Hubert, trying to repair the dimensional radar, which was proving to be a challenge. Some of the circuits were burned out and needed to be replaced, but thankfully the Rovers had some spare parts that were needed. Currently the ginger tom and bloodhound were in the lab, still working. The protective casing was removed and all the wires and circuits could be seen. "There, I think that'll do," the professor announced as he screwed a wire into place.

"Lets just put it back together and see if it turns on," Jake responded as the two of them started putting it back together. They put the wires back in place then put the casing back on it, then screwed it shut. "Alright…cross your fingers," reaching up to the power switch Jake turned it on. At first nothing happened but then it hummed to life. A smile crept onto the ginger tom's face, "It works!"

"Yes, this is a great start."

"Now the hard part is figuring out how to get back home," Jake sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"I know what you mean," the bloodhound leaned forward, thinking of some possibilities. "Tell me again how you were able to jump dimensions again."

Jake just looked at him, confused some, "Well…Chance and I were flying one night, a storm was coming in and we decided to pack it in. Then the radar started acting up and before we knew it we were struck by lightning. It hurled us in a spiral and once we got the jet leveled things seemed to be fine. But it was during that time that we managed to jump dimensions."

The professor started to think over that information, "Hmm…interesting."

"What is it?"

"I'm just taking a wild guess here," he turned to face the tom, finger tapping his chin. "It seems that a huge amount of electricity combined with this radar caused it."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking as well, but how is that going to help?"

"If we can somehow simulate that amount of electricity…then I'm pretty sure it could work."

Jake sighed as he heard this and just shook his head, "That might not be possible."

"You don't have to sound negative about it."

"But I have to, an average bolt of lightning contains a billion volts of electricity and contains about ten-thousands to two hundred thousand amperes of current. There's no way you can simulate that much power without overloading some of your systems."

The bloodhound thought about this and realized the tom was right, "A shame, that was the only solution I had. But if there was some way…to harness that much electricity then it might work."

"There's nothing much that would generate that much power, so unless we find something else or wait for the next storm," A loud sigh escaped him as Jake slumped over the table, head cradled in his hands. The two didn't say anything else, a sign that they were thinking of more solutions but nothing was coming to mind.

"Wait a minute," Professor Huber spoke, standing up from his seat.

Jake looked and raised an eye, "What is it?"

"This Hard Drive guy…you said his coat can generate an electrical current."

"Yeah, where are you getting at?"

"Is it possible to access that electricity without letting him out of that missile?"

It was then Jake started to realize what the bloodhound was getting at, "Yeah I think I know where you're getting at…do you have any insulated materials?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Good, this is going to take a while," Jake smiled; things were starting to look up after all.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I know I've been making promises and I'm sorry about that. School is just hard right now. I'll try to have the final chapter up soon. **_


	20. Route Home

**Author's Note: ****I am terribly sorry for the wait, there's no excuse I can give to make up for the time I spent updating. Just been focusing on school and stuff. Now I really wanted to finish this so I just put down what I could think of, it's messy but hope it's good. Enjoy.**

Chapter 20: Route Home

Chance was in the gym portion of the base, hammering away at the same punching bag as before. The only difference was his arm was completely healed so there wasn't any pain he had to hide at all. There wasn't much for him to do, he had to wait on Jake and the professor to fix the radar first and that was taking time. There wasn't much he could do except work out to keep his body in shape.

The Rovers have given them good hospitality, but it still felt like they were wearing out their welcome. They weren't really doing that much, mainly because they weren't sure what to do. They didn't know the city they were in so going out wasn't really a good idea, and it might be selfish to ask one of the Rovers to accompany them. So in the end there wasn't anything else to do but just wait until a chance for them to go home presented itself.

"I see you're at it again," A gentle voice spoke from behind.

Chance made one last punch before turning to see Colleen walking up to him. "Hey there," he turned back and continued the exercise.

"I see you're still at it," the collie responded as she stood and watched the tom.

"Well my arm is feeling much better and there's nothing much I can do around here," He grunted as he continued to hammer away at the bag.

"I know this is hard but it's going to take time to find another solution."

Giving one last strike Chance sighed before turning to Colleen, "I'm sorry but…it's been nearly a week since we've been here. Jake and I are hero's from where we are…its just nerve racking not knowing what's happening in our absence. Keeping myself busy is the only way I can keep my mind off of things like that…and waiting."

"We know this…but you should just relax for right now. Who knows when you're going to get another chance to just kick back and not worry about anything?"

Both of the tom's arms crossed as he thought about what the collie said. She did have a point, worrying isn't a good thing for him right now. Plus Jake had been telling him it would be a good time to just unwind for a but before they had to go back on the clock. It was an idea but how long could it keep him distracted? "I see your point…but there's nothing much I can do around here."

"Then why don't you ask us?"  
He sighed before explaining the reason, "Look, Jake and I really appreciate all you have done for us…it feels like asking too much so we can be entertained."

"Chance, you're our new friends and it wouldn't be asking too much. Besides who knows if this'll be the last time we'll see each other."

The realization of the response struck the tom instantly, she was right this could be the only time he and Jake could be with their new friends. Their time is limited and they haven't done that much together that counts as good memories. "I hate it when I'm wrong."

"We all have to be wrong at some point…" putting a hand on his shoulder she spoke out. "Forget this training and do something that you won't regret later on."

Thinking it over Chance came to an easy decision, "Yeah, sure." He smiled, as did Colleen. Being the first to turn and walk out the burly tom followed.

Inside the Hanger Jake sat in the backseat of the TurboKat, installing the radar. Professor Hubert was crouched on the wing, looking at the ginger tom work. They made a little modification to the radar, using the missile that held Hard Drive and connected it with some special insolated wires. Also attached to it was a box that measured how many volts of electricity were being coursed through the jet. "Ok that should do it," Jake spoke as he finished screwing in the radar.

"Good, that took a lot of time," The bloodhound wipe some sweat off of him.

"I know, and also thanks for finding a way to shut Hard Drive up," He laughed. As soon as the missile was taking from its hiding spot the kat inside shouted many insults to them, and the two wanted him to shut up. Thankfully the professor worked up something that'll allow them to mute the voice, which was a real relief to them.

"Ok, so now what?" Jake asked, looking the device over.

"You just have to turn it on and then let the electricity build up before letting it into the device…if I calculated things right, it should recreate a bolt of lightning."

"And it should get us back home?" He asked first, getting his hopes up.

"Yes, that should be it," The professor nodded.

It was then Jake frowned as another possibility popped into his mind. "And if it doesn't work?"

The bloodhound took a moment before sighing and giving the news, "It'll cause the radar to overload and destroy it."

That piece of information caused the ginger tom to wince a bit, that wasn't a good thing to hear. They would only get one shot at this and if it went bad then the only piece of equipment they needed to get home would get destroyed. They would be stuck here forever. "I'm not liking this one bit…it's too much of a risk."

"I know, but the only option is to wait for the next thunder storm."

Jake slumped back in his seat, sighing heavily, "Either option is a risk…both has its upside and major downside…I'm going to talk with Chance about it, it's not my decision alone."

"You do that, take all the time you need," The bloodhound responded as he started to climb off of the jet.

"I hope we don't," The ginger tom sighed as he climbed out as well.

Inside the Rec room everyone could be found, either relaxing or playing one of the many games they had.

Both sets of parents were sitting down around the couches, little Christian crawling on the ground as Axel held Marina in his arms. The little retriever mix looked up at the small Akita. "You see that hun, that's your cousin," Colleen spoke to her son.

"Her name is Marina," Ariel responded, who was sitting next to Axel.

The male Akita then lowered his arms so Christian could see the sleeping bundle. He continued to look at her, causing a smile on everyone's face.

Off to the side Exile, Blitz and Chance were all playing pool; the three looked over at the scene then went back to their game. "Man they are happy," Exile spoke out.

"I know, I would have never though having a child could do something like that," Chance responded as he prepared to take a shot.

"I know…makes me want to have children some day," Blitz responded.

"As do I comrade," the husky responded.

Chance shot the cue ball and knocked one into the pocket. "Hold onto that, it might come true someday."

"We are," Exile responded. Before anything else was said the door opened and Jake walked into the room. Looking around he saw his friend and moved closer to him.

Chance saw his buddy coming and then noticed the look on his face, it told him that something was up. "What's going on?" he asked once he was close enough.

"I got to talk to you," Jake motioned for them to talk outside of the room. The burly tom raised an eye before nodding and following his partner.

"What do you think it's about?" Exile asked.

"Not sure," Blitz responded. The two then went back to their game, waiting for their friends to come back.

"Isn't there any other way?" Chance asked after hearing what Jake had to say.

"I'm afraid not pal," Jake responded as he shook his head. "The only choices are to use the new option…or wait till another storm."

"We can't wait…not that long," Chance sighed as he began to pace a bit. "But this new option could possibly strand us here…for good."

"That's…the gist of it."

As he paced Chance continued to speak, "You know, we have been known to take risks…but how big of a risk are we willing to take?"

"That depends on what we're risking," The ginger tom responded, moving closer to his friend. "Are we willing to risk our city's safety for being away for a long while, or do we risk not being able to go home again?"

Chance finally stopped pacing and leaned against the wall, thinking. The thought of never being able to go home was scary, but also the thought of not being able to protect their city for so long made things worse. Both had its downsides, but one was more costly. "Are we truly dedicated to what we do?" Chance then asked.

Jake blinked in confusion at the question, "Yes we are."

Pushing himself off of the wall the burly tom gave his answer, "Then we're going to take the biggest risk of them all."

Jake watched as a look of seriousness was on his friend's face, he was committed to this. "Are you absolutely sure, I mean once we do this there's no turning back," he asked, making sure the decision was final.

"Positive, either we go home, or we get stranded," A nod confirmed.

"Alright, but how do we break it to the others?"

"Lets wait till later, Lets have a good time before we try to go home," Chance responded with a sincere expression. "Lets just…cling onto that last bit of hope."

There was a silent agreement as Jake nodded; the response was more than enough of an answer for him. "When should we tell them?"

"Later…lets just try not to get the mood down."

Before anything else was said the door opened and Hunter walked out, seeing the two he walked over to them. "Is something wrong you two?"

"Uh nothing…just talking about the jet," Chance tried to cover.

"Yeah," Jake seconded.

Hunter could pick up a little nervousness in their voices, but he tried not to show it. He could tell they were discussing something important but let it go, "Alright if you say so." With that the retriever left the two alone, going back to his family.

Once he was gone both friends looked at one another, "So…till later, just pretend everything's fine," Chance spoke.

Jake nodded to his friend, "Yes, sounds good."

The rest of the day went off like normal; the Rovers and Swat Kats did various things to pass the time. They played the games in the Rec room, went out to swim on the beach, heck the Rovers even took them into the city and showed them things. All in all the day was terrific and everyone enjoyed it. It was starting to get dark and Shag had prepared dinner for all of them.

The big sheepdog had cooked up some juicy chicken wings, mashed potatoes with gravy, and along with some steamed vegetables. Everyone gathered around the dinning room table, the children were asleep so they could enjoy their meal without interruption. Chance took a bite out of his chicken wing and couldn't help but make and audible groan of satisfaction, "Man this is so good!"

"I hear you buddy," Jake responded, eating some aw well. "Never had cooking like this in a long time."

"Comrade Shag good cook," Exile praised his large friend. "Can make delicious dishes."

"Raaaa, Ranks (Awww thanks)," Shag, responded with a smile, loving the praise.

"You'll should see him on a good day," Jenna responded, making Shag smile more at the praise.

"If it's any good as this I can only imagine," Jake chuckled.

Just then Muzzle all hopped over to Hunter's side, the retriever chuckled as he saw his Rottweiler friend. "Hey there Muzzle," he reached out and petted the restrained canine. A purr was heard as he did that. Muzzle then eyed Hunter's piece of chicken, licking his chops. The retriever saw this and couldn't help but chuckle, "Ok, here you go." Picking the piece of his plate Hunter tossed it into the air, despite Muzzle having a muzzle on he still managed to catch and scarf down the chicken, bone and all. The Rottweiler sighed in satisfaction and started to bounce away. "Ok bye, bye," Hunter smiled.

"You know I'm going to miss him," Chance managed to say.

"Yeah, we're going to miss you guys once you're gone," Colleen responded, all attention now on them.

It was then the demeanor in both cats changed; both looked at another and silently spoke to one another. Chance nodded as he agreed with his friend. "There's something we have to tell you all." The tone in the curly tom's voice was enough to grab their attention.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

Jake took over from there, "We have a way to go home."

"That's wonderful," Krystal responded first, but the looks on their faces indicated different. "Isn't it?"

"It's a risk…a huge one," Chance sighed, food all forgotten.

"How big of a risk?" Blitz asked.

"Not being able to return home big," Jake admitted.

The atmosphere in the room changed as they heard the news, no one knew what to say in response to the information given to them. Seeing this Jake continued talking, "Your professor and I installed something to our radar…harnessing enough electricity will enable us to simulate a bolt of lightning striking the jet. The end result should let us go home."

"But…"Ariel was the first to speak for the Rovers. "What's the bad part?"

Both cats sighed heavily before Chance resumed, "if it doesn't work…our radar, the thing we need, is destroyed stranding us here in this dimension for good."

"We're…sorry to hear that," Sierra said, earning a nod from the rest of us.

"This is our only option," Chance continued. "We can't stay here for that long…not as long as we have a city to defend."

"We understand that," Hunter responded. "We would be in the same situation if it happened to us."

"We just hope it works," Jake hopped.

"If not…we could always use you all for the team," The retriever smiled, as well as everyone else. "You guys can handle yourselves well and you'd be more than welcome."

"Thanks, but no offense but I hope it doesn't happen."

"We understand."  
"When do you…try to leave?" Axel asked.

"Tonight."

"That soon?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah…better get it over with now than worrying about it later."

"Makes sense."

Both Jake and Chance smiled, "Still…it was good meeting you all."

"Likewise." They all then forgot about the conversation and went back to eating, things were just normal right then.

An hour later everyone could be found in the hanger, the two toms were prepping so they could leave. The two were already dressed in their G-suits and were going over last minute checks. The Rovers helped out the best they could, things were quiet as the situation became for real. "Is everything good?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, everything's good," Jake, responded, moving over to the front of the jet.

The Professor and Master both came out to see off their new friends. "You sure you know how to work it?" The professor asked.

"Yeah, just hit the switch once we're airborne and have enough speed."

"And also…if this does work there's an upside to your radar now."

"And that is?" Chance asked as he climbed down the ladder.

"You can use the same tactic so you can come back to this dimension whenever you want," the bloodhound smiled, which caused wide eyes for everyone.

"You serious?" Jake asked.

"Yup."

"The professor had outdid himself once more," the Master smiled as he looked into his pocket.

"This is unreal," Chance responded in shock.

"I know…" the human then pulled out some sort of transmitter. "This is hooked up to your radar, with it we can talk to each other despite dimensions."

"Whoa," both toms responded as Jake took it.

"Wow, we can still stay in contact no matter what," Colleen responded.

"Yeah, it'll be good to have more friends," Axel seconded.

"And we're thankful for that," Chance smiled.

There was a small presence of silence for Jake spoke up, "Well…this is it."

The Rovers all started to give farewell handshakes and hugs as the two toms started to get ready to depart as they all said goodbye. "We cannot thank you two enough for everything you'd done," The Master spoke. "You're very talented and good spirited, we wish you safety on your Journey."

"Thank you," Both of them said.

They then turned back to the ladder and climbed up to the cockpit, as they did the Rovers, and Master all made their way out to the beach so they could see them in flight. Once in their seats both toms put on their helmets and buckled themselves into their seats before turning on the power. "All systems online," Chance spoke.

"Engines are green, as well as the computers…." Jake seconded before looking at the seat in front of him. "You ready for this?"

"Anytime buddy," Chance nodded. "Lets go home." He then push the engine lever forward and they came to life. The engines roared as they were blasted out of the hanger and onto the runway, gaining speed. They could see the runway ending as they were launched into the sky of the night. They gained altitude as they circled the sky. "Everything's normal…ready?"

"Yes," Jake hesitated before gripping the lever near the radar. Nodding he then threw the switch, immediately throwing the jet into a spiral.

On the beach the Rovers all watched as the Turbokat went spinning in an electrical frenzy. All were concerned as they weren't sure if they were ok or not, but there was a bright flash and then they were gone. Once the shock passed they all looked around, trying to see if they crashed or something. "Anyone see them?" Ariel asked.

"Nein, nothing," Blitz responded.

"Then that means," Hunter started but the Professor spoke.

"They made it."

Not all the Rovers were convinced. "How can we be sure?" Shadow asked.

It was then the other transmitter that the Master had gone off, producing static. Taking it out he spoke into it, "Anyone there?"

"Hey it works," Jake's voice could be heard.

"Hey there, did it work?"

Chance's voice could be heard now, "Yes, we're back."

"Good, I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you all very much for your help," Jake's voice could be heard again. "Talk again soon, bye."

"Bye!" All of the Rovers said as the line turned off.

The Master put the device away with a smile, "Well our new friends are safe and sound."

"That's a relief," Hunter responded with a smile, as did everyone else.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing comrades can come visit anytime," Exile seconded.

"More allies," Axel spoke then smiled. "And friends."

"True bro," he then looked at the others. "Lets go inside." They all nodded and headed inside. They had finished helping out their friends and now they could see them again. They may have gained allies this day but most importantly now is that they gained friends.

END

_**A/N: Hope you like, I tried but this was the end result. Now this story is done with. I will tell you that I'm working on the next one but it's going to be much different. First of i'm going to write a few chapters ahead of time so I don't spend much time rushing. Plus my next plot is a little darker than what i'm used to. I thank you all for sticking with this story. Till next time. **_


End file.
